


Life at the Academy

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Great Wizarding War of Britain has come to a close, and life resumes for those who are left.<br/>But with Britain in ruins, many fled the destruction and found themselves a new home; and now it's time for their children to rise, at the Alteran Academy, where all are welcome.<br/>Join The Pack as they study magic, get into trouble and generally spread havoc throughout the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Battle Of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd never been able to stand by while someone else was in trouble, not even those he despised. Harry always did the right thing in the end. And now it's time for his actions to be rewarded.  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Disclaimer: Unfortunately I cannot claim this wonderful world as my own. Most of it has sprung from the incredible mind of J.K. Rowling. However, parts of the storyline and all OCs are my creation (so please let me know what you think).
>> 
>> The quotes from the Shrieking Shack and Headmasters Office are taken from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter 32 - The Elder Wand pg. 527 and Chapter 36 - The Flaw In The Plan pg. 599-600) _by J.K. Rowling, published by Bloomsbury publishing._ _  
> 

  
**Prologue** – Battle of Hogwarts.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
_  


“My Lord!” Snape protested, raising his wand.

 

“It cannot be any other way,” said Voldemort. “I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.”

 

Voldemort flicked his wand in Snape’s direction sending his wand arcing high through the air.

 

Harry opened his eyes and was momentarily disoriented. He glanced through the tiny crack between crate and wall, and saw Voldemort raise the Elder Wand up above his shoulder. His scar thudded in his head making what he aimed to do all the more difficult, but he didn’t have the time to think, he just acted.

 

He shoved his wand into the back of the crate and sent it flying straight for Voldemort. He looked truly surprised as he blasted the crate to pieces, sending dust and debris everywhere, making it impossible to see anything.

 

Harry made the most of the distraction and yanked on Snape’s cloak, dragging him into the tunnel while firing Stunners at Nagini’s cage. He knocked a chair down to cover the entrance and shoved Snape down into the tunnel and pushed him forward silently urging him down the passage.

 

Voldemort howled at the empty room he found himself in as the dust settled around him, and quickly rushed Nagini out the door to safety.

 

Harry and Snape continued running, putting as much distance between them and Voldemort as possible. He stopped them once he realised Voldemort was not chasing them. Harry leaned against the wall rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes and Snape lay on the floor of the tunnel with his head in his hands.

 

Harry’s head was pounding as he saw Voldemort retreating to the Forest, trying to keep Nagini safe from harm. As he opened his eyes he felt the pain subside and he could think clearly at what he had just done.

 

Snape began to laugh, as he slowly stood up looking at Harry in disbelief.

 

“You hate me, why did you save me?” Snape asked quizzically

 

“Because I saw what Voldemort was planning. Nobody deserves that,” he said panting as his forehead throbbed. “And we put a crimp in his plans; he thinks he needs to kill you in order to master the Elder Wand. And anything that slows him down is a bonus.”

 

“Well I have another bonus for you. Information Dumbledore asked me to pass on to you before he died.”

 

“You mean before you blasted him off the Astronomy Tower?”

 

“Yes before that,” Snape said, a dark shadow passing over his face. “You have to trust me Harry, you need to know this. You need to know the truth, and it’s a lot more complicated than you think.”

 

“Very well, what do I need to know?” Harry asked watching closely for some form of deception.

 

“Not here, we need to go to the Headmasters Office. You’ll need the Pensieve.”

 

Harry stood there for several moments weighing his options. “Fine you go first, and wear this, but keep it raised up at the back so I can keep an eye on you.”

 

Harry moved to pass him the Invisibility Cloak but they both froze as they heard a high cold voice that spoke so close to them that Harry turned to check that Voldemort hadn’t crept up behind them. Voldemort’s voice reverberated from the walls of the tunnel, and Harry realised that he was talking to those still fighting in Hogwarts.

 

Voldemort spoke clearly and calmly, but Harry could feel the malice in the words. He only had one hour to go to Voldemort, or he'd kill everyone.

 

“We don’t have much time.” Snape called, grabbing the Cloak from Harry and throwing it over his body, leaving it up at the back as Harry instructed.

 

They hurried through the tunnel and into the castle rushing past the Great Hall ignoring the noises coming from inside. They made straight for the stone gargoyle and Snape called “Dumbledore.”

 

The gargoyle moved aside and they continued quickly up the stairwell. Once inside Snape removed the Cloak and stood by the Pensieve.

 

“I thought that I might not be coming back here again, so I left what you need in the Pensieve ready for you. All you have to do is look.” Snape said stepping back.

 

Harry watched him carefully for a moment, searching his face for lies, then looked down into the Pensieve and was overwhelmed by the flashes of memory. Minutes passed as he saw the truth, laid out before him, and for the first time he understood; everything.

 

He fell back on his ass, tears streaming down his face. He glanced at Snape with a new understanding of the man he had hated for so long, yet who had loved his mother since before he was born. Of all the thoughts swimming through his mind, only one reached his mouth. “Why?”

 

“Why?” Snape repeated puzzled.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t Dumbledore tell me?” Harry asked, still lying on the floor.

 

“Because I asked him not to. I loved Lily, but I drove her away with stupidity and arrogance. When the Dark Lord killed her it decimated me. All I had left was a promise I made to Dumbledore. It’s why I tried so hard to keep you alive all these years.”

 

“I – I don’t ...” Harry couldn’t think, his head was swimming with so many questions.

 

Snape said nothing, he did nothing, just standing there waiting for the wave of anger he so rightly deserved. That he had seen so many times before. But Harry just lay there, staring at him.

 

“Stay here.” Harry said, as he stood back up. “Don’t leave this room until I get back, or Dumbledore’s portrait confirms it is safe. Or Voldemort comes knocking.”

 

Without waiting for a response Harry turned away and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

* * *

It is a unique experience, death. Like floating in a still pond. Soft cool fingers caressing you as you float along. The pain of life vanishes as soon as you cross that final threshold and urgency ceases to have any meaning. You don’t forget, but suddenly the issues of the world no longer matter.

 

It was a sensation he had grown to enjoy. He had no idea how long he had been floating like that, time passes in unusual ways there. But then there was a sharp stunning pain in his stomach, sending ripples all through his still pond. It startled him for he had felt nothing for what seemed like so long.

 

It stirred feelings and thoughts that had lain dormant since he crossed over. Things he didn’t even realise he had forgotten. Things that were too important to be ignored, and it bothered him deeply that he could have let them fall aside.

 

As he began recovering from the first hit a second one pummelled him, sending him spinning off in pain all over again. This time it was even more potent then the first. It hurt right down to his bones and this time it took forever to subside. It shook loose even more thoughts that had been buried for what seemed like so long. It was torture lying there with nothing to distract him from the pain, he couldn’t even move his fingers, stretch out his limbs, shake the agony away.

 

Just as he was feeling normal once more a third force smashed into him. It was exponentially more potent than anything he could remember, from his life or death. And this time the pain didn’t even begin to subside before the next wave struck. For the first time since passing over, he felt his body respond to his wishes, flexing his fingers in the agony tearing through his body.

 

His body felt as if it was being burned slowly, roasted over a huge fire. Every fibre of his being ached with it, twitching under the torment. Slowly the fire went away but the pain remained. His body felt as though it had been dragged behind a rhino through a rough field. Every single point of his body felt bruised and beaten.

 

Yet another two waves slammed into him in rapid succession, this time causing him to curl up into a little ball to protect himself from the pain. This thankfully helped with the pain as the shock of seeing his own hands again helped keep the pain down. He could move his whole body and tried to swim away from the searing pain.

 

As he turned searching for a way out, he spun around and found himself only feet from a glowing opening in the darkness. It was so bright it blinded him for a moment. As he looked at it through his fingers it grew in brightness.

 

Suddenly he found himself being flung forward at great speed. The air around him changed and the light vanished just as he crashed roughly into the stone floor. His body still felt like it had been badly beaten, but he felt good, alive for the first time in ages. As he opened his eyes he saw a stone archway towering above him, a soft veil flapping about in a non-existent breeze. He rolled over and looked at it as a memory washed over him, shocking him anew.

 

“Uh ... hello?”

 

The voice startled him; he spun around and saw a figure standing upside down. Then he realised that he was the one lying upside down.

 

“Are you ok?” The figure asked, taking a step closer.

 

“Where am I?” he asked as he climbed up, using his muscles again which was a unique feeling in and of itself.

 

“The Ministry of Magic. More specifically, the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries. Don’t you know that?”

 

“What is the date?” he said, ignoring the question as he walked over to the wizard.

 

“May 2nd 1998. Where have you been? And how'd you get in here if you don't know where you are, eh?” The wizard replied starting to look suspicious of the man in front of him.

 

“Ah, away,” he said, looking around the room. He spotted the doorway several levels above him. “Look this will sound very strange but I’m sorry. And I need to borrow your wand.”

 

He quickly punched him in the head knocking the wizard out cold. He grabbed his wand sticking in it his mouth as he felt a strange shiver run down his spine. It had been a long time since he had felt that. He charged off as fast as his feet would carry him, charging into the elevator and racing down the Atrium heading straight for the fireplaces. All around him there were wizards and witches running about as if preparing for battle.

 

He popped out of the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks with his head spinning from the Floo powder, but he didn’t let it stop him. He raced out the wide open door and made straight for the path to Hogwarts. Even from this distance he could see the smoke rising above the trees. The school was in danger.

 

As he sped through the gates, he felt the same shiver spread outwards from his spine, he managed to skip straight back into a run, swapping the wand into his hand. The main doors were smashed wide open and there were bodies and stones scattered all about the entrance. As he reached the Great Hall he shoved the doors and with both hands spread them wide staring inside.

 

“Sirius?”

 

The room went silent as every single pair of eyes in the hall turned his way. It didn’t take him more than a few seconds to scan the room and find the face he so needed to see. Harry Potter, standing amongst his friends. Harry was staring at him amazed, then started running headlong at him, pulling him into a great big hug.

 

“I don’t know how this is possible, but it’s so good to see you.” Harry said looking up at him.

 

“Neither do I but I am so happy to see you in one piece. What happened here?” Sirius asked, looking about the room.

 

He could see his old friend Remus standing beside Tonks looking utterly gobsmacked. Both of them looked as though they had been run through a meat grinder, blood coming from multiple wounds on their faces, and from the way they were holding themselves, several more decorated their bodies under their robes. Minerva stood nearby nursing a couple of students who looked as though they’d been hit by some of the smashed glass, but looked decidedly better than Moony.

 

The Weasleys were gathered nearby, all looking just as surprised to see him as the others. Hundreds of faces looked at him some in disbelief, others in shock, yet others in fear.

 

“Come on,” Harry said, tugging at his sleeve. “There is someone who might be able to shed some light on all this. We can talk with everyone later.”

 

Sirius allowed Harry to pull him away from the doors and up the marble staircase. For the second time that morning Harry found himself heading for the Headmasters Office. The gargoyle was still open, as though waiting for them to come up. The door swung forward for them and Snape leapt up as they entered.

 

Sirius glared at him as he entered and moved to curse him, but Harry stopped him. “Trust me.”

 

“How are you here? You died.” Snape asked.

 

“And what are you doing in here?” Ron asked as he came through the door behind Harry and Sirius brandishing his wand, Hermione by his side. “I thought we chased you out of the school you traitor.”

 

“No Ron!” Harry exclaimed stepping between them. “He is on our side.”

 

Both Ron and Hermione shared the puzzled look on Sirius’ face as they looked between Harry and Snape. Harry waited for Ron to lower his wand and walked past him and closed and locked the doors to the Office. He walked back across the room and stopped in front of the desk, staring at the portrait of a wizened old man resting in his chair, looking at him over his half-moon glasses, sitting right behind the desk.

 

“So, you succeeded.” Dumbledore said, smiling at him broadly.

 

“Yes, we did. But you still have a lot of explaining to do.” Harry said sitting in his usual chair in front of the Headmasters desk, the others taking seats around him.

 

“Very well, I’ll do my best.” Dumbledore replied sitting up in his chair.

 

“This,” Harry said holding up the Elder Wand. “I don’t want. I was happier with mine.”

 

He pulled the mangled remains of his wand from the pouch around his neck and laid them on the desk. “Reparo.” The Elder Wand did it's job as Harry's wand resealed, and as Harry picked it up he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

 

“I’m going to hide this, out of sight and mind. That will be the end of it's power.”

 

Dumbledore nodded.

 

“Are you sure?” Ron looked like he wanted to protest more but Hermione put her hand on his arm and he backed down.

 

“Now, I presume that you had something to do with my Godfathers return,” Harry said staring suspiciously at the portrait.

 

“Why Harry, you seem to think me a miracle worker,” Harry just glared back waiting for him to continue. “Alright, but I can only speculate. It also involves our friends Severus here.”

 

Every face in the room turned to look at Snape who was leaning against the wall beside the desk, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the whole situation. But all turned back to Dumbledore as he started speaking again.

 

“You see in my own search for information on Voldemort and his Horcruxes I located one myself, as Harry knows, the Peverelle ring was sitting in his mother’s house which I happened upon in my travels. What Voldemort appeared not to know, or perhaps didn’t care was that the ring he so carelessly transformed into a Horcrux was in fact the fabled Resurrection Stone, one of the three Deathly Hallows. I don’t know if you know or not, but in my youth myself and Gellert Grindelwald sought these artefacts and this led to a minor family tragedy for me. My sister was killed accidentally, and I never knew who was actually responsible. And this ended my search for the Hallows, but when I realised what I had recovered, I was foolish enough to attempt to use it.”

 

“I didn’t count, however, on the effect of the piece of Voldemort’s soul on the Stone. It corrupted the spirit that came forth and I was almost consumed by it. I managed to use the sword of Gryffindor to smash the ring and kill the piece of the soul within. Unfortunately the Horcrux cursed me and if it weren’t for the timely intervention of Severus, I’d have died right then and there. Harry will now know the reason why I have trusted Severus so completely all these years, though I shall leave it to the both of them to choose whether or not to share it with you all."

 

“But as to master Sirius, I believe it may be due to what was going through my mind as I struck that Horcrux with the sword. I admit to more than one weakness of character that day. When I felt myself dying, my mind drifted to Sirius and his untimely death, and how I didn’t wish to die. I had thought myself prepared for it, but the Horcrux had me in quite a state. I am fairly certain that this forged a link between Voldemort and his Horcruxes and the soul of Sirius.

 

“Would I be correct in assuming that every time a Horcrux was destroyed, you felt yourself becoming more alive?”

 

Sirius now became the focus of the room. “Er, well I can’t be sure that it was the Horcruxes. You see time feels different on the other side of the Veil. It all felt like it happened in the space of a few hours. How frequently were the Horcruxes destroyed?”

 

“Not exactly often,” said Harry. “Things were kinda slow for quite a while but we destroyed all but two of them overnight.”

 

“And Sirius most likely came out of the Veil at the Ministry at exactly the moment Voldemort died,” said Dumbledore. “But it is not something you’ll ever be able to replicate. If I’m correct it was a freak accident caused by the mixture of several powerful magicks colliding. And with the, loss, of the Stone it would be impossible to repeat.”

 

“So where do we go from here?” Harry asked.

 

“You live, and knowing you all as I do, you live well.” Dumbledore’s portrait said smiling at each of them in turn.

 

Harry nodded as he stood up. “Well, I think we need to explain a couple of things to the people downstairs, considering I’m sure half on them still think the both of you dangerous criminals.” He said indicating Snape and Sirius.

 

The pair eyed each other suspiciously as they both followed after Harry. The hundreds gathered in the Great Hall were all chattering loudly amongst themselves, Harry could make out some of the discussions as he waited at the door.

 

“Thought he was dead? It was in the papers and everything.”

 

“Bad as Black that one, I heard from Mable that nutter killed Dumbledore so he could take over as Headmaster for You-Know-Who.”

 

“What’s Harry doing with him? He good as killed the Potters himself. Boy must have snapped taking down You-Know-Who.”

 

Harry grinned to himself, thinking it entirely possible. He’d never felt so tired in his life, but he had to step up to the plate one more time before he could rest. He cleared his throat loudly and the entire Hall went silent.

 

“Before the rumours go any further I have some things you all need to know. And while I may not have proof to show you here, you must believe what I’m about to tell you is the truth.”

 

He ushered the two older men forward and indicated they should stand by his side, but changed it to either side when he saw the looks they were giving one another.

 

“Both of these men, I trust with my life.” He continued to shocked gasps from the gathered crowd. “Severus Snape, is a true, honest and brave man. Not a better man will be found gathered amongst you today. On my word, everything he has done, and I mean everything, has been done to ensure the downfall of Lord Voldemort.”

 

The name still made half of the Hall flinch, even though the body had been removed, everyone still feared him. Harry shook his head, figuring it would take a while for that to wear off.

 

“In this matter I have categorical proof of his loyalty, and while I shall not share that with you, you can trust me that it is real. And I am sure that the Ministry and Governors will all welcome him back as Headmaster of the school.”

 

Harry could see McGonagall was finding what he was saying particularly difficult to swallow, and he knew he would have to find her later and explain as much as he could to get her on side, she would be able to convince the other teachers that he was telling the truth, and that would be all the proof they’d need.

 

“Secondly, my godfather, Sirius Black. He is not the horrible, insane mass murderer you have all surely read. In fact he endured 12 years in Azkaban, for being the only true friend my parents had in the end,” Harry smiled at this thought just as he caught sight of Remus across the Hall and made a mental note to thoroughly apologise for the comment later. “The man responsible for their betrayal, Peter Pettigrew, died by his own hand a few months ago. The Ministry has been made aware of this in the past, however they decided in the face of Lord Voldemort’s return not to share it with you all. So anyone who has anything to say about either of these men can take it up with me.”

 

Harry’s grip tightened around the wands clutched in his hands, his knuckles whitening his grip was so tight, as his eyes stopped over every single face in the Hall, almost daring someone to speak up. The crowd looked at each other and between the trio standing in the doorway, but no-one said a word.

 

“Good. And now that that’s all settled I leave you to your celebrations. I shall return later, but right now I need to sleep.”

 

All at once the enormity of what he had done over the last year, everything he hadn’t left himself feel, everything he had put to the back of his mind, came tumbling down on him and he barely made it to the bottom of the marble staircase before he had to sit. He felt several arms lifting him up and carrying him up the stairs. He had no idea who was carrying or where they were taking him, but he let them, finally succumbing to sleep, once more a free man, his destiny now his own.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** Alrighty, I do think that's the longest opening chapter I've ever had. I'm really liking this story at the moment. Hope you all enjoy it, as always, and thanks for taking the time to read it._


	2. You're A Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that fantasy every child has, that one day someone will come and tell them they are special. Today is that day for one lucky boy.

__

_

  
**Chapter 1** – You’re A Wizard.

_

__

 

The clouds outside clearly threatened rain, thick and grey lording themselves above the town. Logan glanced up at them through the window, hopeful, praying it would start soon. He’d always loved the rain. In his opinion there was no finer thing in the entire world. The sound of it as it clattered against the corrugated iron roof of the house, and the smell of it, both during and afterwards. It was indescribable.

 

He’d have been out playing with his friends from school if they weren’t off on some adventure holiday for the term break. He’d been unable to go because he’d twisted his ankle the day before they left. It was perfectly fine now, but it meant he’d had to stay behind. Normally his mood had matched the coming clouds but the chance to slip out and run wild in the rain had brightened his day considerably, though a little ironically.

 

He looked over to the mantle, where his pet bird Illyana lay above the fireplace. She loved to sit up there; it was as though she was drawn to the warmth, not that unusual for pets in Logan’s experience. Logan’s father had tried several times to get her to pick a different spot, but had eventually given up. No matter what he tried, nothing would keep her from her perch.

 

He had loved her from the moment she’d hatched so many years ago. He still had no idea who had sent her to him. She arrived in a small hand wrapped box left on their doorstep on his fifth birthday. He’d thought it was just a fancy paperweight when he opened it to find the scarlet egg decorated with its silvery-grey spots. It wasn’t until almost a week later that she’d hatched with the rising of the sun as it poured through his window.

 

They’d never been able to identify her species, not with every book in their local library. They’d even taken her to six different vets, hoping perhaps one of them could tell them what she was. Eventually they’d given up. At first she refused all the food he presented her, worms, bird seed, he even tried some things he’d seen on the early morning cartoons.

 

It was only by accident he’d found her habit to eat herbs and other plants. He left some of his mother’s herbs by her on the table and when he’d turned back she was gorging herself on them.

 

“You bored to girl,” he whispered softly to himself as he watched her sleeping, her body slowly rising and falling with her breathing. “Me too.”

 

He turned his attention back to the TV as bright ads selling something he was sure was completely useless flashed by. No matter how hard he looked, there was nothing of interest on.

 

“Why is weekend TV so crappy?” Logan asked, flicking through the channels in disgust.

 

“Don’t say things like that honey, it’s not polite,” his mother responded, sitting down next to him on the couch and flicking through her magazines.

 

“Sorry Mum,” said Logan as the doorbell rang. “How about I get that to make up for it.” He called jumping for something to break the monotony.

 

Sandra smiled as he leapt off the couch, and wandered down the hallway to the front door. He was taken aback at the look of the young woman standing outside. She was dressed in the strangest outfit he’d ever seen, long emerald green robes, with a strange crest on the chest. Underneath she wore an old, worn long brown leather overcoat. But the strangest thing was her hair; it was bright pink and slightly frazzled.

 

“Um, hi there. Can I help you?” Logan asked.

 

“Yes, is this the Kellion residence?”

 

“Indeed it is, was there something specific you needed?”

 

“Actually I need to speak with your parents. About you actually.”

 

“Ah, ok, Mum. Dad, someone here to speak to you.” Logan called inviting the woman into the loungeroom.

 

His father wandered in from the kitchen with a tea towel over his shoulder, he had clearly been doing the dishes, and Logan baulked realising he would soon be in there drying them. Thomas sat down next to Sandra on the couch and Logan leant against the mantle by the fireplace as the visitor sat opposite his parents.

 

“My name is Mrs. Lupin, but you can all just call me Tonks if you like. I am here as a representative of the Magistry,” she explained, extracting confused looks from all of them. “What I have to tell you is going to sound extremely weird but I must ask you to bear with me. I promise you its very important.”

 

“Firstly, I have here a letter for you, Logan,” she said fishing a small envelope from her pocket and handing it to him. “Go ahead, open it.”

 

Logan ripped the letter open. Inside were two thick pieces of paper, one an acceptance letter for some place called the Alteran Academy of Spellcraft and Sorcery, the other a list of school supplies. Logan read them both aloud to the room.

 

“What the heck is this?” Logan asked quizzically.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Thomas asked, looking suspiciously at Tonks.

 

“Not at all. You see normally a young witch or wizard would just receive their acceptance letter and their parents will fill in the gaps, if they haven’t already. However, in the case of Muggle-born children, or children living in such cases, the Magistry dispatches a representative to explain the finer points.”

 

The family all looked at her with utter bewilderment. “This is a good one. So who put you up to it? Bruce? Caslon? And what the heck is a Muggle, got to love that one, how drunk were they when they came up with that?” Thomas asked a broad smile on his face.

 

“I assure you Mr. Kellion, nothing so sinister.” She replied.

 

He continued to eye her suspiciously as Sandra spoke up. “But what are you saying? Is there something wrong with Logan?” she asked glancing at him quickly before moving back to Tonks.

 

“No, nothing wrong with him. You know, they said it would be simple but I kinda of hoped this would be a fun assignment. Looks like I need to go old school.”

 

And with that she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard and all of a sudden her hair was completely different, it was now extremely long brown plats running over her shoulder. Thomas and Sandra jumped back in shock. Logan looked amazed and excited all at once.

 

“That is awesome, how did you do that?” Logan asked.

 

“I’m a Metamorphmagus. It’s quite a rare skill, even in the magical community. I can give you some more proof if that wasn’t enough to convince you.” Tonks shook her head and her hair went back to normal.

 

“Yes please,” said Logan ecstatically.

 

Tonks smiled as she looked about for something simple to show them she began levitating the trinkets assembled on the mantle, much to the delight of Logan. Illyana wasn’t quite so understanding as she stood up tall on the mantle beside him and cawed harshly at whoever had dared to interrupt her nap.

 

“Wow,” Tonks whispered, as she set the trinkets down. “I’ve not seen a real live phoenix in over a decade. Where did you get her?”

 

“Wait, a what?” Logan asked glancing back at his pet.

 

“A phoenix. Magical bird can vanish from one location and reappear in another. Carry immensely heavy loads for their size, tears that can heal wounds, eats only fresh herbs. Heck of a singing voice too. And there’s the bit Muggles do know, burst into flames when they die and are reborn from the ashes. How old is she?” Tonks asked looking at the bird in wonder.

 

“She’s just a little over five; she was a present for my birthday.” Logan said, looking at Illyana in a whole new light.

 

“Birthday, eh. Not from anyone round here. Maybe it was Kelvin, sounds like him from what I’ve heard. Any way getting side tracked aren’t I. What else you want me to do?” She raised her wand once more preparing to cast another spell.

 

“No, that’s fine, that’s enough. So say we believe you, what does this all mean?” Sandra asked looking at Logan as though worried the strange woman was going to take him away from them.

 

“Well your son is a special case, even for us. We only discovered the truth ourselves in January.”

 

“And what truth is that, _Mrs. Lupin_?” Thomas asked defensively.

 

“Please, call me Tonks. I’m afraid that the truth is rather unpleasant. You see, I’m sorry to be so blunt but Logan is not your biological son.”

 

“How dare you!” Thomas roared jumping to his feet. “You come in here and do all sorts of crazy junk and then accuse us of taking our boy from some nutters like you?”

 

“Please Mr. Kellion, I’m suggesting nothing of the sort, if you’ll just sit down I will gladly explain everything.” Tonks didn’t even flinch at the tall man towering over her; she simply indicated the seat behind him and waited for him to sit.

 

“It takes a little bit of complicated background. You see, back in the late 90s a really bad wizard, called Voldemort, was running rampant over Britain, killing and torturing people, you probably saw some of them in the news reports at the time. Of course the Muggles didn’t get told the whole truth. But there were a group of other wizards fighting against him, a group called the Order of the Phoenix.”

 

“Several brave members of the Order took the risk of infiltrating Voldemort’s Death Eaters. One of these men, Kelvin Arceus, got in real deep with them, you see the Death Eaters were blood purity nuts, and Kelvin was a member of one of the oldest, purest families in wizarding history. Unfortunately the only person in the entire Order who knew his secret died without passing on the information. So when the war ended, he was being hunted by both the Death Eaters and the Ministry.”

 

Thomas still looked furious, but with a mixture of confusion now. Sandra waved Logan over and made him sit on the arm of the chair, where she could hold him.

 

“So he spent a few years running from both sides,” Tonks continued. “Until about 2001 when he sent his wife here, to her native Australia, because she was pregnant with their child. It was here that she gave birth to a baby boy on the 9th of April 2002. Problem was she died during the birth and with Kelvin on the run, he decided he wouldn’t be able to raise the boy.”

 

“And this is the truly horrible part, your child, born on the same day, was stillborn. Kelvin, saw it as an opportunity to spare everyone a lot of heartache, and he swapped the documentation on the children. A few quick Memory Charms and his son would grow up with a loving family and you were spared the horrible news that your child had died. After Kelvin’s death a year later all knowledge of the situation was lost.”

 

“There, if all records were changed and the man was dead how could you possibly know this is the truth? Eh?” Thomas bit at Tonks, Sandra was nearly suffocating Logan she was holding him so tightly.

 

“Kelvin left a will; problem was he didn’t have anyone he could entrust with it who didn’t think him a Death Eater. We only found the will at an unused Order hideout in January. It contained a full explanation of his activities, which matched up to Intel we received during the war. It’s been verified and authorised by the Gringotts goblins, and believe me, if they’re satisfied, we are too.”

 

“So that’s your evidence? Some crazy mans will?” Thomas chided.

 

“Actually, I can, and have been asked by the Magistry, to provide absolute proof.”

 

“What a DNA test?” Sandra asked, looking at Logan.

 

“Nope, nothing so difficult.” Tonks said as she pulled a small white crystal orb out of her robe pocket and sat it on the table. “Can you place your hand on this for me please Logan?”

 

“What’s it gonna do?” Sandra asked holding Logan back.

 

“Nothing Mrs Kellion. It has the genetic code of Alice and Kelvin in it. If Logan is their biological son it will turn blue, if not red.”

 

Logan looked at his mother until she loosened her grip just enough. He stretched his hand out and laid it softly on top of the orb. A strange tingling sensation spread slowly up his arm and washed over his entire body. The contents of the orb began to stir and shift as if a chill wind was circling the mist inside it. It slowly began to change colour taking on a deep royal blue.

 

“Well, I’ll be honest, that’s a relief. I was supposed to do that before I told you the story just in case we were wrong.” Tonks said cheerfully.

 

“Does this mean you are going to take Logan away from us?” Sandra asked, tears welling in her eyes.

 

“No Sandra. Not at all. All that it means is that we can finalise the particulars of Kelvin and Alice’s wills and transfer their estates to a trust for Logan. No matter the outcome of the test he still had a position at the school. The Alteran Academy uses a boarding school style. The students spend the term staying in dormitories at the school, then they return during the holidays.”

 

“So he’ll start there next year?” Thomas asked, finally calming down.

 

“Ah no, the terms are matched up to the schools the founders came from. The school year starts on September 1st and finishes in the 3rd week in June. A full list of dates can be mailed to you if you’d like.”

 

“So how does he get there? Do we need to take him to the school on his first day? I’d like to see this school,” said Thomas.

 

“Unfortunately, Muggles cannot visit the school at this time. All students travel to the school on August 31st from a special train station in Melbourne.”

 

“That’s four times you’ve said that now, what are Muggles?”

 

“A Muggle is a non-magical person, such as yourself and your wife. It is not a derogatory term, so you’ve no reason to be offended.” Tonks turned her attention back to Logan. “If you accept the position, I shall return on August 31st to take you to get all your school supplies, and then drop you off at the train station. After the term ends you’re parents can pick you up from the station, a letter will be sent detailing where to go. What do you say?”

 

Logan looked at his parents, noticing their trepidation, but also seeing great pride in their faces as they awaited his response.

 

“I’m in.” He said.

 

“Excellent. Anymore questions?” said Tonks.

 

“Um, is there anything else we need to know?” Sandra asked.

 

“Well, at this stage, nothing much. Your biological parent’s wills shall be enacted and their money shall be deposited into your family vault. This will be available at any time but will remain under the trust of your parents until your 16th birthday. This means you will need their permission to withdraw money from the account until then.”

 

“Most people in our world use owls to send messages back and forth however you can use your phoenix for this. I will be your, how do you put it, case manager at the Magistry, if you ever need anything, just send me a letter. You don’t need to address it perfectly; she’ll always be able to find me.”

 

Tonks smiled at the three as she stood, taking the blue orb and slipping it back into her pocket.

 

“So, I believe you’re all sorted for now, I shall be back on the 31st of August to take you shopping. Be up bright and early so we can get it all done in time for the train. Good day to you all.”

 

And with that she walked down the hall to the door and was gone. No one in the loungeroom moved for what seemed like hours as the immensity of what they had just learned sank in.

 

“Sweetheart,” Sandra cooed, breaking the silence. “This doesn’t mean we’re going to love you any less.”

 

Logan couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I know that mum. Birth parents or not, you both raised me and I love you both completely. Only part of that I cared about is now I finally know where my middle name came from. That’s why neither of you could explain it.”

 

He could see the realization sink in on his parents face. He didn’t care if he was their biological son or not. He was their son now and forever. Sandra was so proud of how well he took the news and pulled him into another hug. He felt a soft weight on his shoulder and knew Illyana had joined them.

 

“So, you’re a phoenix, huh. Why’d you never doing anything magical for me?” He asked her, she just cooed softly back to him cocking her head slightly. “Yeah you’re right.”

 

“I swear you act like you can understand that bird sometimes, boy.” His father called.

 

It took Logan a moment to realise he had returned to the kitchen and was continuing with the dishes. His father had never been very good with big news; he always did something to occupy his mind while the news settled. Both Sandra and Logan shared a knowing look as they sat on the couch, thinking about the new world they were involved in.

 

“So, are you excited?” Sandra asked.

 

“Extremely. I wonder what it will be like. And I wonder if they’ll let me take Illyana. The note clearly says owls, cats, and toads. Though it does say others can be allowed. Maybe I should ask Tonks.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll love her how could they not. I wonder who we know that could have sent you a phoenix.”

 

Sandra jumped as a sharp taping came from the back window of the room. They both turned to see a huge grey owl standing on the sill a large envelope in its beak.

 

“Um I’ll get it mum.” Logan said jumping up and opening the window carefully so as not to hit the bird perched beside it. It waited patiently as he reached out and grasped the letter and then flew off immediately leaving him standing there, a little shocked.

 

“What is it?” Sandra asked looking over her shoulder.

 

Logan closed the window and brought the letter over to the table. He opened the top and tipped its contents onto the table. An extremely formal letter was on top of a bound set of pages.

>   
> __
> 
> STRANDHILL BANK AND TREASURY
> 
> Dear Mr Kellion,  
> We regret to inform you of the passing of your father Kelvin Arceus.
> 
> Mr. and Mrs. Arceus were long time clients of ours and an excellent pair of human beings. I was greatly saddened by their passing.
> 
> I have recently taken possession of your fathers Last Will and Testament. The document is contained with this letter; I have looked it over and can confirm it is in full accordance with wizarding law.
> 
> Its instructions shall be enacted immediately and require no action from yourself, however there are several pages within that your father has written for you personally.
> 
> I must inform you that due to your father’s status at the time of his death (explained on the notes within) and the time it took for his will to come to light, several of the properties included in the will have been sold off. I have taken the liberty of marking these sections as void, but if you have any questions regarding these sections please contact myself or this office and we shall do our utmost to clarify.
> 
> Also, as your father was the executor of your mothers will, it too becomes active as of this time. If you ever wish to read over it you need only send me an owl and I will see to it that it is made available to you.
> 
> Best of luck in all your future endeavours, Mr. Kellion. And my deepest sympathies to you as well.
>
>> Yours sincerely,
>> 
>> Everard Wooster  
>  Head Adjudicator  
>  Department of Births  
>  Deaths and Marriages

“It’s Kelvin’s will.” Logan said as he finished reading the first note. He separated the many sheets in front of him and found a small handwritten letter addressed to him.

> _My dearest Logan,_
> 
> _By now you should know of the truth, and I am truly sorry for leaving you the way I did. I wish you to know that all I did was an act of love. Not once since leaving have of not thought of you and your dear departed mother._
> 
> _I wish I could be there to see you grow up, however as the Death Eaters are closing in on me, that seems unlikely._
> 
> _I am writing this so that there is a record of the truth, and to ensure that you receive your rightful inheritance should the worst happen. It is a full account of my actions, both in regards to you, and the Order._
> 
> _I have no doubt that you will grow up to be a wonderful wizard and a spectacular human being. Being forced into hiding away from you has made me deeply regret some of the choices I made in life but I wish you to know that you are certainly not one of them. I pray that one day I will see you again._
> 
> _And I know that Thomas and Sandra will care for you in ways I can’t. I hope you will not be angry at them, for they knew not their part in my deception. They are wonderful people, Logan._
> 
> _I hope that one day; you will find it in yourself to forgive me._
>
>>  _Best wishes,  
>  Your father._

“Oh that’s lovely of him,” Sandra said, reading the note with him. “Are you ok, Logan?”

 

Logan was still leant over grasping the note. Was he ok? A simple question, with a complicated answer. He had never known the man this letter was from. By his guess he’d enacted his little plan before he’d even been a day old. Yet somehow he felt connected to him.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied softly setting the letter on the table and resting back in the chair. “I really don’t know, mum.”

 

“Ok, that’s enough of that for today. Too much information can be a bad thing. How about you go help your father with those dishes and I’ll put this all in the study, we can look over it tomorrow. Together if you like.”

 

Logan smiled at his mother, Kelvin was right, they were wonderful people. He got up and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Mother knows best.”


	3. The Shining City of Hisylone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day he's been waiting for has arrived. Today Tonks is coming to collect him and take him to collect all his school supplies for the coming year.

__

_

  
**Chapter 2** – The Shining City of Hisylone.

_

__

 

The alarm was loud and piercing, the sound rattling in his ears.

 

Logan hated his alarm, but that was why it was so good, he’d never gotten used to it, not in the eight years he’d had it. But even better than that, it had not once woken his parents. And he’d tested that thoroughly. Growing up he’d set it for all kinds of times while hiding in different corners of their room and not once had his parents stirred at its chimes.

 

He smacked the clock radio with his hand in his well practiced way, hitting only the snooze button with the butt of his palm. He glanced at the clock, its glowing green display telling him it was only 7 am, but it was the date that most caught his eye. 31.8.12. Friday the 31st of August. Today was the day he left for school. The school he had never even seen, but couldn’t wait to arrive at.

 

He’d spent the month since he’d learned the truth, reading every Muggle book he could find on magic. None of them had been particularly helpful. In fact, he’d learnt more about the world from Kelvin’s will than from anything he’d found in the local library.

 

It was as though Kelvin had set about teaching him the ways of magic himself. There was a full set of instructions on keeping a pet phoenix, what to feed it, where to house it, there were spells and incantations, wand movements, even recipes for potions contained in his letters. Not that Logan could try any of them. He still had to go shopping for all the supplies he would need for school.

 

And that was what made today so important. Today Tonks was coming to take him shopping. He’d already spent the past week, searching through his drawers and finding the exact right clothing to take with him. He was all ready to pack it into a suitcase and head off on his amazing journey.

 

But first he needed breakfast, and a shower. He swung his legs out of the bed and sat up yawning and stretching. He wandered over to the window and pulled the blinds open and immediately wished he hadn’t. He’d forgotten his windows faced east, and the sun was pouring straight into his room, and his eyeballs. He slammed his eyes shut and yanked the window up, letting the cool morning air wash over his face. It was like an icy slap in the face, but Logan loved it.

 

This morning there was something mixed in with the smell or the trees and the grass outside. He could smell bacon. And as he concentrated, he could hear someone cooking. He turned from the window and went to his door. As he opened it the smell struck him full force and he stumbled, still a little groggy into the kitchen. His mother was speeding about the room like a tornado on speed, cooking a million different things at once. Logan couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he watched her work.

 

His mother heard him and turned. “Oh honey, you’re up, good. I wasn’t sure what you wanted for breakfast so I made a little of everything. Big day you know, gotta get your strength up.”

 

Logan smiled broadly. His parents, had been nothing but supportive of his decision, after they’d had a night to sleep on it. The very next day they had all gone to the library and started doing as much research as possible. It was them who'd encouraged him to look through every book they could find. They’d even wanted to buy an owl so they could send him messages, but Logan had asked Tonks about it and she’d said any mail they sent addressed to him would be redirected at the post office, so they needn’t worry. And they’d both sat with him and read through both his mother and father’s wills, supporting him the whole time. Despite never getting to know either one, he still felt disheartened that he would never get a chance to meet them.

 

Sandra had been shattered when she saw him crying over the papers and had done everything she could to cheer him up. In fact he’d probably received more presents in the last few weeks than in the rest of his life. Be it books or lollies, going out or staying in, she seemed more excited for her son than he was. He sat at the table in the place she had set for him and noticed his father was sitting at the table reading the paper.

 

“So, boy. You excited for your big day?” he said without even lowering the paper.

 

“Really excited. I’ve got everything laid out, just got to pack it away,” he replied as his mother started laying plates on the table.

 

“That’s good work Logan,” she cooed softly as she went back to cook more.

 

Logan made to protest, just as the doorbell rang, echoing down the hall.

 

“I’ll get it.” Sandra chirped, spinning on the spot in front of the stove.

 

“No, mum,” Logan said, a little forcefully, “you’ve done all this; the least I can do is answer the door. Sit down, rest, there is enough here to feed an army.”

 

He walked spritely down the hall, pulling this robe around him, as he bent down and grabbed the letters up off the mat in the doorway. Holding them in one hand he flicked open the lock and swung the door open.

 

“Wotcher, Logan.” Tonks called, smiling broadly. “How you doing this morning?”

 

“I’m good Tonks, how are you.”

 

“I’m excellent, lovely morning, don’t you think. I hope you don’t mind but I brought along little Isla here.”

 

Tonks indicated the young girl standing next to her. Logan immediately saw a resemblance and guessed she must be Tonks’ daughter. She wouldn’t have been much younger than himself. Her hair matched her mother’s bright pink, but was longer and tied into pig tails. But the most striking thing was her eyes. They were simple brown, but they had an animalistic shape to them, almost like a wolf. Logan thought they were the best eyes in the entire world.

 

“Not at all. How are you Isla?”

 

“I’m very good Mr. Logan.” She replied as though rehearsed before she’d arrived.

 

“Would you like to come in, we were just about to have breakfast and mum went a little mad so there’s plenty to go around.”

 

“We don’t want to intrude,” Tonks replied.

 

“Not at all, besides, I’m still not quite ready and we can’t have you just standing about waiting on me. Come on in the kitchen is the first door on the right.”

 

Tonks nodded and walked past him with Isla skipping alongside her. Logan closed the door and followed them both, stopping at the kitchen door to introduce them.

 

“Mum and dad, you remember Tonks, and this is Isla.”

 

“How do you do Isla? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sandra asked, as Thomas looked down past the paper at the guests.

 

“I’m very good Mrs. Logan.” She replied.

 

“No, no Isla. Remember their name is Mr. and Mrs. Kellion. His first name is Logan.” Tonks corrected.

 

“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kellion,” she added, bowing slightly.

 

“I said they could join us for breakfast,” Logan said pointing out the free chairs by the table for Tonks and Isla. “And I grabbed the mail too,” he said, passing it to his father.

 

“Excellent, let see who wants money today,” he joked as he ripped into the letters.

 

The table chuckled slightly as they all began to eat the massive amount of food on the table.

 

“So Isla, how old are you?” Sandra asked getting the conversation going again.

 

“I just turned eight, two and a half months ago,” she replied smiling widely. “Soon I’ll be old enough to go to school with Teddy, though.”

 

Tonks smiled, “Teddy is her older brother. It’s his second year at the school. Isla wants nothing more than go too, hates having to wait don’t you.”

 

Isla made a serious face and nodded once, huffing slightly. The others laughed quietly as conversation turned to the day’s activities.

 

“So, exactly what you going to be doing today, eh?” Thomas asked pushing aside the opened mail.

 

“Well it will take most of the day, because it will be really busy, but we need to visit the bank and get some money out first, you’ll both need to sign an authorisation for that, and then collect all the supplies on your school list. You still have the list don’t you,” she asked Logan, who just nodded as he had a mouthful of egg and toast.

“Good, then once we’re all done it’s off to the train station. I’ve got a full letter of details for you both here that will explain the holidays and pick up/drop off procedures, and includes details on how to send letters and packages to the school. If you have any questions I can answer them for you now, if you want to look through it.”

 

She handed them a thick envelope and Thomas started sifting through the papers inside reading intently.

 

“Well I’m about full here,” Logan insisted, getting up from the table. “I’ll quickly run through the shower and pack my things in my suitcase and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

“Oh that reminds me. My husband wanted me to give you this, said it’s a gift for... well I can’t remember now. Oh well, you can put all your things in it.”

 

She produced what looked like a miniature trunk from her pocket and sat it on the floor in front of Logan. He looked at her quizzically, but she just smiled as she drew her wand and waved it at the trunk, which immediately began to grow until it was almost as big as Logan. The family stared at it in awe as Logan opened it and found dozens of little hidey holes all over the inside.

 

“Is it... bigger, you know on the inside?” he asked, his voice echoing around the inside of the trunk.

 

“Yep,” Tonks smiled as Isla laughed. “He charmed it himself. Says it’s just like his, he’s good at those things.”

 

“But how am I going to carry it. It’s as tall as I am.” Logan asked closing the lid.

 

“It’s also charmed to be extremely light. Go on pick it up.”

 

Logan prepared to pick up the massive trunk and found that he could lift it with a single hand.

 

“That’s incredible.” He whispered as he moved it back and forth.

 

“Logan, sweetie, you still need to pack your stuff.” His mother reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah. Be back down in a minute.”

 

And with that he charged up stairs and into his room. He put the trunk beside his bed and grabbed the clothes he’d laid out for the day, rushing into the bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed so fast he put both his shirt and jumper on backwards. Quickly fixing them he hopped back into his bedroom as he tried to put his socks on while walking.

 

All the other odds and ends he’d prepared were laid out on his desk. He delicately placed them into the appropriate sections in his trunk and did one last quick sweep of his room. Illyana chirped at him as he put her perch inside a special compartment that was clearly meant just for it. Tonks must have told her husband about her.

 

“Don’t worry girl, you can come with me while we go shopping.”

 

He snibbed the trunk closed and rushed back down to the kitchen where the others were still gathered about the table.

 

“Got everything dear?” his mother asked as she saw him enter.

 

“Pretty sure. I think I’m ready.”

 

His mother looked happy despite the fact she was on the verge of tears. She walked over to him and gave him a massive hug. “You better write to us all the time. At least once a week.”

 

“I will mum,” he said as she delicately fixed his hair.

 

“Doesn’t have to be that often boy, but don’t you forget us while you’re up there,” his father said, ruffling his hair and ruining his mothers work.

 

“I won’t. I’ll see you both at Christmas I guess. Home for the holidays,” he said hugging them both one more time.

 

 _Cuckoo, cuckoo_. All of them turned to look at Tonks as she pulled a small silver fob watch out of her pocket. Logan was fascinated as she flicked it open. It had far too many hands, one of which was spinning all over, going backwards and forwards at almost random intervals.

 

“Oh look at that time. We best be off then.” She said jumping up and waving her wand over the plates. The mess disappeared and the plates were gleaming like new. “There, least I can do for that wonderful meal, Mrs. Kellion. I’ll make sure he sends you a note as soon as he gets on the train, and I’ll tell my husband to keep an eye on him while he’s up at the school.”

 

She moved to the door with Isla and waited for Logan to say his goodbyes.

 

“I love you both. I’ll write all the time I promise,” he said as he walked to the door.

 

They all stepped outside and he gave his parents one last hug.

 

“You do well, boy,” his father said proudly, “you show ‘em all what us Kellions can do.”

 

His wife hit him on the shoulder. “Don’t say that you’ll put undue pressure on him; just do your best sweetheart, that’s all we ask.”

 

His father winked at him while his mother wasn’t looking and Logan laughed.

 

“Time to go now.” Tonks interrupted softly.

 

Logan smiled at his parents as he walked down the path to where Tonks and Isla were standing. He looked back at his parents and waved goodbye as the three set off down the road.

 

“Um, so where exactly are we going?” Logan asked, quickly peeking over his shoulder to see his parents still standing in the doorway watching him as they turned the corner.

 

“Right now we’re going to a small pub about two blocks from here. From there we’ll head to Hisylone where we’ll do all your shopping.”

 

“High-sil-on? And how do we get there?” Logan asked excited by all this new information.

 

“Shhh,” Isla said grinning around her mother, “That’s the best part.”

 

She giggled at the bemused look on Logan’s face.

* * *

Ash went everywhere as he stepped out of the fireplace, coughing. It had been a slightly bumpy ride but he had loved every second of it.

 

“That was awesome.” He said to Isla who stood excitedly in front of him, practically bouncing.

 

“Floo powder’s always fun,” Tonks said walking up behind him, pushing his trunk and dusting her cloak off. “But just wait ‘til you try Apparating.”

 

She winked at him as she took Isla’s hand and led them both out onto a long train platform. The sun was still low over the horizon at the far end of the platform, gleaming off the iron tracks leading into the distance. He could see a small stream running under the tracks in the distance. It emptied into a wide river that was running parallel to the station. A little further upstream there was a wide bridge running over the river, and on the nearest bank there were trees running down a pathway leading back up past the station. A small track wide enough for two cars to pass side by side ran from the nearest end of the platform in the direction of the pathway.

 

“This place is beautiful,” he mused, mostly to himself.

 

Tonks smiled and ushered him forward. “That’s nothing, look over there.”

 

She ushered him to the very end of the platform and pointed to the right. A town flowed out before him. There was a wide gap between the station and the closest building. Beyond that there was a three storey yellowy building that looked as though it were made of gold shining brightly in the early sun. But that wasn’t the best part, beyond that was a gentle hill, rising above the rest of the town, and on top of the hill was an enormous white building gleaming in the sunlight. There were dark patches of green mottled over the building, just visible from where he stood, and he could see several emerald green flags and banners swaying softly in the breeze. Logan had never seen anything like it before in his life. It glimmered in the morning sun, so bright he almost had to cover his eyes while looking at it.

 

“That’s the Magistry, where I work,” Tonks said grinning widely. “Amazing isn’t it.”

 

Logan was enthralled. “And if you look over there, up that big hill,” Tonks said, pointing to the south west. “You can just see the top of the tallest tower of the school.”

 

Logan whipped around, following her finger up the steep hillside leading away from the town. The mountain looked like a great cloud had descended from the sky and settled on the ground, glimmering in the sunshine. Above the peak there was a flag flapping about in the breeze, cresting the very tip of a bluestone tower.

 

“I don’t understand? If the school is right there, why do we have to take the train?” He said, turning back to Tonks.

 

“Apparently, it’s a part of the protection of the school. It was setup that way by the founder’s way back when they built it over 200 years ago. I’m not really sure how it works but it does. You can’t just walk on through those gates unless you have an invitation from the Headmistress herself or come on the train. Weird magic, but pretty cool if you ask me. Plus it lets the students socialise after the holidays too. Come on; let’s go get you your things, eh.”

 

Logan nodded, giving one last glance up at the school. Tonks led the two slowly down the track leading to the pathway into town. As they approached the bottom of the track, Logan noticed a small building tucked partly in behind a tree. The sign over the doorway read Post Office. At the intersection there was a sign post pointing back up towards the station that read Station Drive, and one pointing back towards the Magistry that read Memorial Avenue. There were large trees at regular intervals leading all the way back up to the front doors of the shining white building.

 

“So are there many witches and wizards in this town?” Logan asked as the strolled up the road towards the main part of town.

 

“Oh yeah, loads.” Tonks replied as they passed a great big red building on their left. “There are no Muggles here, they can’t even get here. Whole place has anti-Muggle charms all over it. It’s one of the reasons I had to bring you here. Your parents can visit here, but it’s a really tricky thing to do it. It will be all setup for you next year; I’m sort a guide for your first time here.”

 

Logan nodded as he walked up the path, drinking in every detail. The fancy clothes shop that was the first building they passed on their right. The enormous red building to the left. The tall straight trees lining the road at regular intervals, leading onward directly to the big front doors of the Magistry building before him.

 

He could see every detail of the massive building now. It was beautiful. It rose majestically from the soft green hill, the paved pathway curling slightly up the incline as it ushered you to the doors. The polished timber stood in stark contrast to the clean white marble of the walls, with their deep green patterns.

 

The large windows all over its surface now shimmered in the light and the banners flicked back and forth in the morning breeze. Above the front doors was a large pale crest, Logan recognised it as the same one that had been on Tonks’ cloak the day she’d come to give him his letters.

 

“Come on Logan, we’ve all day to look at the sights, let’s get your money.” Tonks called, directing him to the three storey building he’d seen from the station. It was slightly odd looking, as though each floor was stacked a little off centre of the floor below.

 

It too had high dark polished timber doors, which swung back before them as they approached. Logan saw several small withered looking creatures bustling about the foyer inside. Tonks smiled at the look on his face as he looked around and Isla giggled. Clearly it was not their first time in the building, but its scale stunned Logan. The foyer was very large, stretching back to the far wall, and lined with desks at which worked the little creatures.

 

The roof was open, and he could see right up to the massive glass skylight above. The two other storeys appeared to hug the walls with a few crisscrossed walkways over the hard marble floor below. He assumed that the doors he could see on the upper floors led to private rooms and offices. Logan grinned to himself, he’d never seen such an incredible bank before.

 

“Wow,” he finally said aloud, “What are those creatures?” He whispered softly to Tonks.

 

“They’re goblins. Master craftsmen, and brilliant with money. They run all the wizarding banks.” She said moving forward and leading them to one of the small desks.

 

Logan turned to look at the person behind the desk and was surprised to see a wizard sitting behind it. He looked about forty or so with long silvery hair which was combed back along his head.

 

“Good day their Nymphadora, how can we help you today?” he asked as they approached.

 

“I’ve told you a hundred times not to call me that Bones!”

 

“Well it is your name,” he started, but stopped quickly when he saw Tonks’ hair begin to change to a dark red. “Ok, ok... Tonks. So what do you need? Magistry business?”

 

“No,” Tonks said, her hair returning to its pink hue. “Logan here is out shopping for his supplies. We need to make a withdrawal from his account. I have the necessary paperwork here.”

 

Tonks presented Bones with the paperwork she’d given his parents that morning, and he spent a few minutes reading over it as Logan’s eye began wandering the bank once more. He was truly fascinated by the goblins as they rushed about, bags of varying sizes being pushed about on tiny carts, while others sat behind the high desks, sorting and inspecting gems and precious stones.

 

“That looks in order. I just need you to make your impression here Mr. Kellion.” Bones said, drawing his attention from the goings on behind him.

 

“My impression?” he asked looking confused.

 

“Your thumb print. It’s to confirm you are who you say you are. Can’t be too careful.” Bones added holding the piece of parchment out for Logan.

 

He pressed his thumb against the rough paper and a small white glow shone from beneath it. As he pulled his hand back he could see his thumb print glowing slightly as Bones rolled the parchment and sealed it with his wand, tucking it into a drawer in his desk.

 

“All done. Now, just walk on over to Falhurst there,” he pointed out a goblin standing by a large set of double doors in the wall near the back of the bank. “And he’ll take you down to your vault. Just remember to follow his instructions while you’re down there. Wouldn’t want you get stuck.” He finished a wide grin on his face.

 

Tonks shook her head at him and guided the two children towards the doors. “What’s he mean stuck? Down where?” Logan asked as they made their way across the foyer.

 

“You’ll see in a minute. You’re lucky, because your mother’s family have been with the bank so long, yours is one of the lowest vaults. A real treat to go down that far.” Tonks said winking at him.

 

“Halt. Authorisation?” Falhurst said his hand raised at the trio expectantly.

 

Tonks said nothing as she handed him some of the paperwork and he read through it quickly. “Vault number 13 is it?” Falhurst asked looking up from the parchment. “Alright, follow me. And remember keep all limbs inside the cart at all times.”

 

He led them to what looked like a small mining cart on rails which led to an eight-way junction only a dozen metres ahead. They all climbed in silently as Falhurst seated himself at the front and moved his hand over the weathered timber. The cart rocketed forwards, pushing them all back into their seats as it somehow navigated the dark tunnels at lightning speed. Isla began to squeal with joy every time they swooped around a corner, Logan on the other hand felt like his stomach was going to leave his body with all the sharp movements. Why had he had so much to eat at breakfast?

 

When he thought he couldn’t take anymore the cart suddenly shot into the open air. Logan looked about and realised they were still hurtling along the tracks but there were no walls along side them, they were in an extensive underground cave system. Massive openings led off all along the distant walls and Isla’s giggles echoed loudly back at them despite the largeness of the cave they were in. The cart rushed into a sharp dive, the wind tussling his hair and stinging his eyes.

 

He could see a small river directly ahead of them, they were going to splash straight into it, he thought. The cart gave a lurch as it twisted to the right at the last second and pulled to a sudden stop, though Logan was fairly certain most of his organs would need to be collected on their way back. He felt a little light-headed as they all stepped out and Tonks smiled.

 

“You handled that well. Most people barf their first time.”

 

“This way,” Falhurst called, leading them towards a small rock outcropping, lit from behind by some bright flickering fire.

 

Logan followed him closely, wondering what was making the light, as he hadn’t seen any torches around, except the one Falhurst was carrying. He watched as Falhurst stopped by the rock outcropping and put his hands together and made a strange low-pitched call. Logan looked at Tonks, confusion all over his face. She just smiled wider and motioned for him to step forwards.

 

He rounded the outcropping slowly and then stopped, holding his breath. There in front of him was a massive creature. No, not a creature, a dragon. And it was beautiful. It had pearly scales that twinkled and shifted colours as it moved in the light. A soft steam was emanating from its nostrils as it turned to look at him, and Logan gasped as he saw its eyes. They were smooth and shiny, yet there were no pupils or iris. Instead they were a mess of colour, swirling across their surface, just like an opal.

 

“The Antipodean Opaleye,” Tonks said as she walked up beside him. “Possibly the prettiest of all the dragons.”

 

Logan turned to look at the others. Tonks looked as though it was just a normal day for here, but Isla, she looked as though she was about to jump out of her skin. He wasn’t sure whether she was scared or excited, most probably both as he was feeling the same at that moment.

 

“You can pet her if you like.” Logan jumped as Falhurst walked past him to the dragon’s snout, which she lowered to him closing her eyes. “She won’t bite you; we use very different methods to control our guardians than our British cousins.”

 

Logan walked cautiously after the small goblin, moving very slowly, his mind screaming at him to run the other way, but another part of him was in control now, he couldn’t help but move towards the massive dragon. She opened her eyes as she smelt him approach. Her eyes were incredible, but he had no idea whether she was staring at him or not. He slowly lifted his hand out to her snout, the two voices in his head screaming at each other with every inch.

 

After what seemed an eternity, he felt the rough scales under his hand and nearly pulled away. He’d never been so scared in all his life, but he’d never felt such thrill either. She nuzzled softly into his hand, shifting in place to aim his hand to where she wanted it. Logan jumped as he heard Isla squeal at the movement. He grinned as he turned and saw the girl standing right next to him, her arm tucked under her armpit. She seemed to think the dragon had been about to eat her.

 

“Go on Isla, its safe.” He heard Tonks call from behind them, clearly leaving the two youngsters alone.

 

Isla stretched her arm out again, taking tiny steps towards the mighty lizard. The dragon froze in place this time, as though it didn’t want to frighten her again. She finally made contact and the look of terror on her face slowly changed to a huge grin. He could hear here whispering to the beast as she moved her hand gently, patting her. He couldn’t make out anything she said, but the dragon seemed to like it.

 

“How bout we finish up with what we came here for, eh?” Tonks said, now standing right behind them looking at her daughter as though she was concerned the dragon would change its mind and eat them all.

 

“Very well, your vault is just over here.” Falhurst called, directing them to the set of doors in the far side of the nest. He placed his palm on the door and whispered to it and the door just dissolved away, as though it had never even been there to begin with. “There is still quite a large amount stored in your family vault at Gringott’s as well. We were going to move it, but your mother’s was already quite full as you can see.”

 

Logan stepped inside the doorway stunned at the piles of gold and silver heaped all over the large room. He’d never seen so many precious items in his life. “This, is all mine?” He asked, turning to Tonks.

 

“Every knut.” She smiled at him. “Grab a few handfuls and we’ll be off.”

 

He had no idea what was what, so he swept a bunch of gold and silver coins into his money bag and a few more into his pockets before turning back to the others. Isla was still grinning widely and Tonks was checking her watch once more. Falhurst looked slightly impatient as though he had important business Logan was keeping him from.

 

The ride back seemed a lot easier. Logan wasn’t sure why, but theorised it had something to do with being distracted by everything he’d just seen. A real live dragon was living underneath the bank. He couldn’t believe it. Everything he’d seen of the magical world to that point faded to insignificance.

 

“Logan,” Tonks called to him, “We’re back.”

 

He looked up to see the others were already off the now stationary cart; he’d been so preoccupied he’d missed the entire trip back. Tonks led them swiftly through the halls and back into the foyer. She shot Bones another dark look as they swept from the building and back into the bright sunshine. Logan looked up to see the sun was now much higher in the sky.

 

“How long were we in there?”

 

“About an hour and a half. The high security vaults are a very long way down. So you all ready to go shopping?”

 

He shook his head to clear his mind and fished his list from his pocket. He looked it over a few times, unsure of where all the shops were. “Where should we start?”

 

“Well, looks like Tatters is pretty busy at the moment. Why don’t we do the circuit and come back to them?” She said indicating the road to the left of the Magistry. “We’ll start with your books.”

 

The trio started off up the side road. Logan noticed that the big red building they passed before seemed to be the only thing on that side of the road. “What is that building?”

 

“That is St Amelia’s hospital. Biggest medical centre in the southern hemisphere. Even bigger than St Mungo’s in London.”

 

Logan stared at the eleven storey building as they passed it. He couldn’t determine what it was built from, its walls seemed to be made of a continuous sheet of some unknown material. He couldn’t see any seems across the entire structure. It would have towered over everything in town if the Magistry weren’t built on the hill, which put them at roughly the same height. Through the many windows he could see people in silver robes whooshing about, running between beds and patients. Some of the windows were tinted and he couldn’t see inside.

 

“That’s a spell, for privacy,” Tonks said as he turned to ask her. “Let’s them see out but stops people from looking in. Some of the patients have nasty symptoms. Not pleasant to see on your morning walk.”

 

Logan just nodded as they reached the end of the hospital. Back on his right he could see a multitude of buildings spread across the rest of the hill, they all matched the Magistry in design and he guessed they belonged to it in some form or another. Beyond the buildings was a large open plaza filled with people bustling to and fro. Street vendors were scattered about the plaza selling all kinds of crazy items he couldn’t make out from this distance.

 

But all he could think was that this was heaven, he felt completely at home in this world and he'd only known of it for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** Had to split this one up, was getting a little long so the next chapter will be up pretty quickly._


	4. Shopping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get all those supplies and the ever important wand. And Logan finds the wizarding world is even wackier than he originally imagined.

__

_

  
**Chapter 3** – Shopping...

_

__

 

“Come on Logan. This is our first stop.” Tonks called, indicating the rounded building to their left. It was big in its own right, but was dwarfed by the nearby hospital. Above the doorway was a sign that read _Lexi’s Codex_. Through the big front windows he could see piles and piles of books of all shapes and sizes, stacked haphazardly about.

 

Tonks had been right that the store was mostly empty. There were a few families bustling about grabbing books. Logan assumed many of the children in there were likely his new schoolmates, but he simply followed Tonks around as she led them to the counter that was practically hidden under the piled books.

 

“Hello there, Dora. How are you today?” The woman behind the counter cooed in a light sweet voice.

 

“Great Lexi and yourself?” Tonks replied.

 

“Peachy, bit busy as Larry’s still off sick, but nothing I can’t handle. And that wouldn’t be little Isla I see hiding back there is it?” She said, as Isla accidently knocked over a small pile of books. “Don’t worry about it little one. And from the look of this young man, I’d say your here for first year books is it?”

 

“Yeah the whole stack, please Lexi,” Tonks said, taking all the books from Logan and piling them on the counter.

 

“Ah yes, didn’t think young Isla here was starting this year. Although Remus says she’s chomping at the bit to get up there. Alright, the school bundle is 21 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 27 Knuts.” Lexi chimed, setting a large stack of books on the counter in front of Logan.

 

Lexi smiled softly at Logan as he glanced at Tonks completely perplexed. “Um, I don’t know what’s what.”

 

Tonks smacked herself on the forehead as she moved to help him. “Sorry Logan, I guess I’m kinda rubbish at this. The big gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the little bronze ones are Knuts.”

 

“I didn’t grab any bronze ones. At least I don’t think I did.” Logan emptied his money pouch onto the counter and separated out enough gold and silver coins, handing them to Lexi. “Is that enough?”

 

She just nodded as she processed the sale through the till and handed him his change. By the time she was done, he had all his money back in its bag again. He thanked Lexi and stuffed his books into the small shelves in his trunk. “Good luck you fella, you’re gonna love it up there. I know I did.”

 

Logan smiled back as Tonks slowly ushered them out weaving around the books carefully. “Well that was interesting. I forgot you’d never used wizard money before. Do you want me to explain it all to you?”

 

“I think I’m pretty good now. I’ll try to work it out on my own and I’ll ask you if I get stuck. So that’s the books done, and you said we’re working our way around to the clothes so what’s next?”

 

Tonks quickly looked over the supplies list again. “Well Capsule Cauldrons and the Apothecary are just over the road there. Why don’t we go there next?”

 

Logan looked up at the street sign opposite the bookstore. It indicated the plaza, the Evenstar Marketplace heading off to the right, Sanguine Artery, the road they’d just walked up before and Nobel Walk leading down to the left. He looked down it and saw a short path, leading to another bridge passing over the river, which had curved back around behind the hospital.

 

“What’s down that way?”

 

Tonks followed his gaze. “Nothing much. There are no stores. Just a few houses. Couple of friends live down there. Shall we go?”

 

Logan nodded as Tonks led them down the short side street opposite the bookshop. The cauldron shop was cold and grey, yet surprisingly busy. There seemed to be some big event due to take place later in the day so they made sure to get in and out as quickly as they could.

 

The Apothecary on the other hand was warm and colourful, though there was a pervasive odour inside that was impossible to get away from. Logan was fascinated by all the weird things in barrels and jars around the store, despite the smells coming from some of them. He let Tonks get the necessary supplies while he and Isla explored the rest of the shop.

 

“Come on you two!” Tonks called from the front of the shop as Logan was about to stick his hand into what appeared to be a barrel full of live worms.

 

They ran to the front and followed Tonks to the stationary store next door and followed the same pattern as Tonks ordered the odds and ends he’d need while they explored the store. Isla wasn’t quite as impressed as Logan with the things in here and stuck pretty close to her mother. Logan wandered deep into the bowels of the store amazed at the products lining the walls. Tubs of different coloured inks and quills of different types and lengths covered most of the space. There were envelopes and parchment as far as the eye could see.

 

He’d been to Muggle stationary suppliers before with his parents but they didn’t come close to the look of this one. Some of the displays seemed to coo softly to him, as if trying to entrance him into buying them. Thankfully for his money bag, Tonks managed to guide him back out without much difficulty, but he had trouble shaking the tower of Self-Correcting Essay Parchment from his mind.

 

“Well that looks like most of your minor supplies.” Tonks said looking over the list again as she somehow wrangled the two children through the midst of the bustling marketplace. “Tell you what, we’ll swing into Copernicus’ and grab the last of the bits and pieces and then we’ll get you your robes. That should do us for lunch.”

 

Isla looked delighted at the prospect of lunch. “Ooooo can we go to the park too?” She begged practically bouncing up and down on her mother’s arm.

 

“Of course, we’ll go to Parkside and you can get whatever you want. Sound good Logan?”

 

“Um yeah sure,” he replied tearing his eyes away from the vendors cart full of eyeballs that followed him as he moved. “Lunch sounds great.”

 

They weaved through the busy witches haggling with the vendors over things Logan had never even dreamed of. It was almost a relief when they cleared the plaza and made it to the relative safety of the equipment shop. Again Logan found himself in a veritable house of wonders. Bronze and silver trinkets lined the walls, with displays setup all over the floor of the shop covered in telescopes and globes of the planets.

 

Several tall glass displays contained crystal phials and balls next to animate golden animals mewling at the passers-by as the collected the remaining supplies on the list. Logan was sorely tempted to throw a few of the nearby trinkets on the counter as well as he paid for the handful of items he needed but a quick look at Tonks told him not to. He quickly stuffed the extra supplies into his trunk and followed Tonks as she swept from the store and stopped outside looking over the road.

 

“Blast it. It’s even busier than I thought it was earlier.” Tonks called shuffling past the foot traffic over to _Tatters and Rags Apparel_. “I think we’re just going to have to join the queue.”

 

She looked forlornly at the pair as she pushed them inside. Unlike the other stores, with their many displays, the only displays in the clothing store were in the window, but the building was crammed so full of other students rushing about with tape measures and pin cushions chasing after them it was hardly any easier to navigate.

 

“Well as I’m the only one who actually needs to be here, why don’t you two go enjoy the sunshine while I get in line?” Logan asked. “I’ll get Illyana to call you when I’m done. I can read one of my new books while I wait.”

 

He indicated his trunk behind him, but Tonks looked unsure. “I probably really should stay here with you.”

 

“I’m in a clothes shop. It’s not like I’m going to go rushing off. I just don’t see why you two should stand around bored waiting as well.”

 

“Can we go mummy. I want to get an ice cream.” Isla sung. “Logan says to...”

 

Tonks looked torn. “You promise me you won’t leave this store until I come back?”

 

“Of course. I’m not trying to get you in trouble. That’s half the reasoning. It’s likely going to take about an hour before I get served, you think Isla wants to wait that long in here?”

 

Tonks looked at her daughter and shook her head knowingly. “Come on you, we’ll get you an ice cream and come back.”

 

Logan smiled as they walked to the door, Tonks turned and gave him a semi-stern look as she exited, more from the effort Isla was applying to her wrist then desire to do so. Logan found a seat over by the wall and fished _Fantastic Beasts_ from his trunk and settled in as he saw the chaos continue in front of him.

* * *

“Well that was a lovely lunch.” Tonks said, patting her stomach as they looked over their now empty plates. Logan glanced out the large windows overlooking the enormous park. Many of the children who’d been stuffed into the clothing shop were now tearing about the grassy clearing playing games of tiggy and chasey or rolling about on the ground, to half-hearted reprimands from their parents. Logan grinned as he remembered the many times he’d played such games with the few friends he’d had in primary school. He’d have to be sure to send notes for them with his letters to his parents.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” the young waitress asked vanishing their plates with a swish of her wand.

 

“No thanks, Louise, we’ve still got a few things to do and it’s almost 3 o’clock now.”

 

Alrighty then, I’ll just get you the bill.”

 

Louise smiled as she whisked away. Logan moved to get his money bag out but Tonks stopped him, “Nah you don’t Logan, I’ve got this one,” she said, slipping more than the cost of the food to Louise as they exited the cafe.

 

Tonks pointed off to the left. “We may as well wander the rest of the way around the park. All that’s left now is your wand. We can even stop by the lolly shop on the way if you like.”

 

Logan was still full from the big lunch, but like any ten year his body reacted hungrily at the mention of sweets. “Sounds good to me.”

 

The sun continued to shine brightly through the sporadic cloud cover, drenching the town in an almost over saturated level of colour. Logan found himself wondering if that was the norm here, or whether the magic of the inhabitants had something to do with the way the town seemed to glow like a jewel. The small stream off to his right bubbled past the lone house at the edge of the park and continued under the bridge he’d first seen that morning from the station. The whole scene would have put him to sleep after such a big meal had he not been so excited about getting his wand.

 

As they stepped back onto Main Street, he could see the bright buildings of the Magistry shining from the far end by the plaza. It was still insanely busy. “Are there any other towns like this in Australia? Or is that why things are so busy here?”

 

“Well there are a couple of small wizarding only villages, but with both the Magistry and the hospital here, this is by far the biggest, and therefore the busiest.” Tonks replied as they wandered towards the brightly coloured sweet shop.

 

Logan just nodded thinking to himself as they approached the store. A big sign above the door that looked as though it were made of candy said _Nectar’s Confectionery_. He quickly pushed through the door and found himself in any child’s idea of paradise. The walls looked like a hundred fairy tales had smashed together and rained rainbows over them; they were so bright and colourful. Different flavoured lollies lined the shelves. Toffees and chocolates, Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs were piled in big barrels by the counter. There were shelves covered in different flavours and types of gum, cabinets loaded with chocolate bars that seemed to restock themselves as children grabbed everything in sight while their parents weren’t looking.

 

“Wow,” was all that managed its way from Logan’s mind to his mouth as he wandered through the shop grabbing at the free samples and piling his arms with sweets to buy.

 

Tonks shook her head at the two youngsters as she resupplied her own sweet fix for work and ushered them to the counter when they could no longer stuff their arms with treats. Logan piled his collection onto the counter and grinned widely at the girl behind it as he pulled out his money bag. The girl looked at Tonks first, who nodded once, before answering.

 

“That’s 23 Galleons for all that young man. Are you sure you want it all?”

 

Logan quickly pulled several handfuls of coins from the bag scattering them across the counter. “Yes please. And I’ll pay for hers as well,” he finished indicating the smaller pile in Isla’s arms.

 

“You don’t need to do that Logan.” Tonks said putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

“I want to, my treat. She got dragged around shopping with us all day, it’s the least I can do.”

 

Tonks shook her head before nodding to the girl again as she gathered up the coins and processed the massive sale. Logan tipped his trunk on its side and pushed it against the counter. After stuffing as much of the sweets as he could into his pockets he swept the rest into the trunk, not caring where it ended up this time. Tonks stopped him as he went to close the lid.

 

“You can’t leave it like that. You’re things will get all sticky. Here.” She waved her wand and the sweets all retreated into a large empty compartment in the trunk before the lid swung shut with a click. “Ready to get your wand now?”

 

Logan righted his trunk and nodded vigorously following Tonks from the lolly shop. He took one last look as they stepped out the door and began working on the first lolly he found in his pocket. The trio were all contentedly sucking on a lollipop each as they entered the wand shop a few doors down.

 

This shop was the most unique one they’d been in yet. It was quite thin at the front, barely 3 metres across, Logan reckoned as they moved to the counter. Behind the wooden bench there were rows and rows of little silvery boxes lining shelves that sat on a steep angle, so that someone walking down the aisle could look into the boxes as they went. The shelves reached right up to the roof of the slightly dusty shop and Logan could only just see the small wooden sticks in the boxes on the top shelves.

 

“Good afternoon.” A silvery voice cooed from behind them, causing them to jump a little.

 

The woman standing behind them wasn’t much older than Tonks, but had long silver hair that was tied into a neat ponytail that reached well past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright orange with red specs in them, and Logan got a strange feeling the woman could see right down to his very soul with them. She was a mite taller than Tonks as well and had an air of mystery about her, she certainly fit the feel of the rest of the shop. She appraised Logan for a long moments before turning to Tonks, and Logan felt a sense of relief as her gaze left him.

 

“Celestia Ollivander at your service.” She said bowing ever so slightly to the trio.

 

Tonks seemed almost as uncomfortable under her gaze as Logan had been. “Yes, my name is Nymphadora Lupin; I was here last year with...”

 

“Ted Remus Lupin,” Celestia interrupted. “9 inches delightfully springy blueberry ash with a particularly hoppy Diricawl’s feather core. Beautiful wand, good for defensive work and calming spells, lovely young man. He’ll do great things I tell you. And today you’re here to get young Logan his wand.”

 

She swooped behind the desk and into the aisles behind before stopping about halfway down. “Are you coming dear? It’s a bit hard to find a wand from all the way over there.”

 

Logan looked at Tonks in confusion. She just shrugged and nodded for him to follow Celestia. Logan quietly shuffled around the counter and moved down the aisle after the slightly scary witch.

 

“Fascinating things wands got a mind of their own you see. My father almost considered some of them his best friends. Mind you, he’s been in the game for a long time, and that affair a few years back, rattled him somewhat. Still, look about boy; see anything to your liking have a swish, see how it feels.”

 

She fixed him with her gaze once more, a broad smile on her features as she waited for him to move. Logan gulped before sticking the lollipop in his mouth and gazing up and down the shelves. Hundreds upon hundreds of wands in all kinds of sizes and colours were spread out before him. All of them looked magnificent in their velvet boxes, gleaming in the soft light filtering through the small louver windows above.

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” Logan said turning back to Celestia.

 

“Yes not surprising, you’ve been sheltered quite a while now. You’re mother took things much quicker according to my dad. Swooped down and had her wand before he’d even had a chance to find one he thought would suit. Helped that it was the one in the window but still.” She stared at him in a slightly creepy fashion before turning and waving at the wands around them. “Me, I like a tricky customer. All you need to do is look about. Any wands that take your fancy grab a hold and give it a quick wave. You’ll know if it’s right or not.”

 

Logan still looked a little perplexed, and his unease with the woman beside him didn’t much help matters but he started looking over the wands nonetheless. They were all so beautiful, he didn’t know what she meant by ones that stand out so he grabbed the nearest one and turned to face her.

 

“Now, now. That’s not very sporting of you. Trust me, you’ll feel it in your bones, not your head. Let go of everything and look at the wands.” She gently took the wand from his hand and placed it back in its box.

 

Logan blushed a little at her stare and walked slowly up the aisle. Several of the wands looked more enticing than the rest, but none of them screamed anything in particular. He picked one of the shiny ones from the bottom shelf.

 

“Ah, 12” Ash, Demiguise hair. A good wand, but not the one for you, keep looking my boy.”

 

Logan looked a little disheartened as he put the wand back. He marched down the aisle reaching the end and turning into the next one. As before none of the wands demanded his attention as Celestia had made him feel they would. They all seemed quite content in their boxes. He spotted another on the third shelf up he thought looked promising.

 

“Oh, a good choice there. 9 and a quarter inch Vinewood. Particularly good for transfiguration, especially with the Veela hair core. But still not the one for you is it.”

 

Logan returned it to its box and continued on sifting through the hundreds of wands, searching in vain for that one special one. He found himself wondering what would happen if none of the wands were right. It seemed Celestia required some perfect sign that the wand was right before she’d let him out of here. He moved into yet another aisle, scanning the wands up higher, thinking he’d take pretty much any wand if it meant he could be done with this. He leant towards another that seemed interesting.

 

“Blackthorn that one, unicorn tail hair. Beautiful beast she was, gave me so many hairs she was nearly bald at the back there. How’s that feel, it’s not quite right is it?”

 

Logan felt quite depressed now. He began looking harder at each wand, thinking maybe he wasn’t doing enough in his search. He grabbed another two and turned to Celestia just as a loud squeal from the next aisle caught both their attention. Logan quickly stuffed the wands back into the boxes, not sure they were the ones they came from and jumped round the end of the tall shelf to see what had happened. Isla was standing at the far end spinning in circles like a ballerina waving a long wand in circles, soft sparks trailing in its wake as she moved.

 

“Isla, what are you doing back here.” Tonks called as she rounded the counter.

 

“I love it mummy, can I have it please. I don’t want to have to wait. I’m ready to go now.” Isla grinned gripping the wand like a fencer holds their sword. She swished it back and forth as the two older women looked on trying not to laugh at the display.

 

“But honey you can’t start school until you’re ten. That’s the rules. So you couldn’t even use the wand until then.”

 

“But mummy...”

 

Logan threw his head back to laugh but stopped as he caught a soft glint right at the peak of the shelf next to him. Curious, he turns to the girls but they are too busy trying to talk the wand away from Isla. He just shrugs figuring they’ll be a while and looks for a good foothold on the shelf in front of him and begins to climb, looking about carefully for good places to put his feet and hands so as not to damage any of the wands, or fall as he was at least two metres off the ground now.

 

As he reaches the top he sees the wands laid out in front of him, every one of them looks to have at least a year’s worth of dust on it. He looks up and down the shelf looking for something that could have reflected the light down to him. He shuffles softly along the shelf looking back at his feet so he doesn’t knock any of the lower boxes off the shelf either.

 

As he looks up he spots a light brown wand with a soft silvery sheen lying in the box in front of him. It is caked in at least as much dust as though around it but Logan feels it was responsible for the glint. Shaking his head to clear such foolish thoughts he lifts the box from the shelf and gently shuffles back down the wall of wands to the floor.

 

As his feet hit the timber panelling he lifts the wand from its box and the world around him seems to dissolve away. The wand glows softly in his hand as he examines it closely. The handle is about four and a half inches with a slight pattern in the wood, almost like ridges running down the grip. It swells slightly about a third of the way up the handle, making it fit almost perfectly to his hand. A small knot is visible at the end of the handle like a feature in the surface of the wood. The shaft of the wand extends about seven inches from the handle perfectly symmetrical it stays an inch thick until a third of the way to the tip where it softly tapers to a slight rounded point.

 

The wood hums gently under his touch and Logan can almost hear a soft whisper emanating from inside the shaft. The surface shimmers under the light as he turns it in his hands feeling the grain underneath his fingers, each bump and groove adding to the design.

 

“What about this one?” He asks holding it up as the world again exists around him and the girls turn to face the sound.

 

“Oh that one.” Celestia calls, walking towards him a faraway look on her face. “Beautiful isn’t it. One of my finer outer works. It was a rather magnificent tree, gone now, burned away in a fire a few years back, one of the first samples I ever collected, never fit right with anything until three years ago when a lovely young phoenix popped in to see me with two feathers clutched in her claw.”

 

“One of them was truly wonderful,” she continued. “A perfect match for the wood I was working at the time. The other... was different. There was something off about it, a small deformity, like congealed blood or ink halfway down it. I tried many times to throw it away but whenever I did I’d turn around to find it lying on that wood there. So I gave in and made it.”

 

She took the wand from Logan and twirled it softly in her hands. “Eleven and a half inches of Spotted Gum, with that phoenix feather at its core, dressed in a beautiful Muggle varnish called Amberwood. A powerful wand, extremely good at protecting its owner. Very resilient and springy.”

 

She looked at Logan and she smiled widely. “You can feel it can’t you?”

 

Logan was puzzled by her comment. “What do you mean?”

 

“You can feel the wand, hear it whispering to you. I can see it on your face.” She tucked the wand behind her back and stepped back to where the others were standing. “Can you still feel it?”

 

“Um, I don’t know.”

 

“Stop using your eyes and ears and use your mind.”

 

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could indeed still hear the soft whispering that had been coming from the wand, but it wasn’t coming from behind Celestia. “Uh, yeah but it’s not from the wand. It’s coming from over there.”

 

He pointed to the back corner of the shop and Celestia smiled widely. “Magnificent. Father is going to be so jealous. And so is brother. I have a destiny linked wand. Oh happy day. It is over there Logan go grab it.”

 

Celestia spun and walked back to the front of the shop her wand in her hand as she walked past the confused Tonks. Logan just shrugged and stepped over to the corner where his wand was lying. He picked it up and gently wiped it off on his shirt to clean off all the dust. He blew the remaining dust from the box before setting it back inside and following the others to the counter.

 

“Sorry, but what’s a destiny linked wand?” Logan asked as he laid the box on the countertop.

 

“It’s a wand that brings itself about to serve a certain individual. Sort of a paradox of creation. Don’t you see that piece of wood, that feather? I found that wood when I was a little girl helping my father. He was wandering the globe looking for superior wand woods. Seems I found it he let me keep it a souvenir of the trip, but try as I might I never found a core that fit it. Then that feather showed up and refused to go away until it was joined with that exact piece of wood. The wand brought itself about.”

 

“I still don’t understand.” Logan stated.

 

“Not many do; it’s strange magic that’s not seen often. My father has been making wands for almost a century and has never had one yet.”

 

“So what does that mean exactly?” Tonks asked looking as quizzical as Logan.

 

“It means there is a part of you in that wand too. That’s why you feel a connection to it, why you can hear the wand when you focus. That’s how you knew where it was when I transported it away. Truly amazing to behold.”

 

“But how could you possibly get a part of him into a wand? He’s been isolated from the magical world for years.”

 

“The deformity. Clearly he came into contact with that feather before it was brought to me. It must be a drop or two of your blood. To anyone else that wand will be less than useless. There is a tiny part of your soul in there and that links it to you, now and forever. Marvellous.”

 

Logan looked at the wand. The soft whispering was still there but only when he listened for it. Normally it was a silent as every other piece in the store. “Wow. Fancy, eh?”

 

“You’ve no idea.” Celestia said looking at the wand herself. “Oh well, time for a victory dance later, that’ll be 9 galleons dear. And shall young Isla be taking her wand today as well?”

 

Celestia turned on Tonks, who seemed to have completely forgotten the argument she’d been having with her daughter only a moment or two earlier. “Ah yeah why not, save us a trip back in two years.”

 

Isla started jumping about the room spinning her wand round and round a look of absolute triumph on her face. Logan couldn’t help but laugh at her dance as he paid for his wand and Tonks paid for Islas.

 

“You’re never going to get that thing out of her hands are you?” Logan asked as they collected their things and walked out the door after the ecstatic Isla.

 

“That can be her fathers problem.” Tonks smiled, looking at her watch. “Blimey, we were in there for ages. It’s almost 6.”

 

“Does that mean it’s time to go?”

 

“Well, yes and no. Not quite time to go to the train, but time for tea. Come on, Remus should have everything ready.”

 

“Are we going to Floo there?”

 

“No need. We live here in town.”

 

Tonks smiled as she ushered him around the fringes of the still busy plaza and down a side street called Silverclaw Place. Logan recognised the street from earlier. It was the one that the Apothecary had been on the corner of. The pair followed Isla who was rushing ahead, clearly in a rush to show off her new acquisition. Logan felt a little unsure about crashing dinner at the Lupins. He didn’t want to intrude on their last meal as a family before school.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tonks said looking at him knowingly. “We always planned to have you over for tea before we headed off. Can’t let you make that long train ride on an empty stomach. Plus your gonna love Teddy.”

 

She winked as she stopped at the still open gate Isla had torn through moments before. Logan looked at the wide two storey house before him. It was made entirely from bluestone and contrasted wonderfully with the bright flowers of the garden surrounding it. He could hear rushing water and assumed that the property backed onto the river as it curved back around behind the town. A soft grey smoke was trickling from the chimney.

 

“In you go. We’ll have tea then Floo to the train from here.” Tonks said pushing him softly up the garden path.

 

“DADDY!! TEDDY!!” They heard from inside as the front door lay wide open. Several softer voices could be heard inside but Logan couldn’t make out what they were saying.

 

“In,” Tonks said winking. “Stop being so, Harryish.”

 

Logan had no idea what she meant but stepped inside regardless and found himself in a wonderfully warm and comfortable home, much like his own. Three sets of eyes appraised him as Tonks closed the door behind him shrugging her coat off and hanging it by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** There we are, aren't you glad I split these chapters up? They were getting far too long for a single chapter. What did you think? Isla is going to be such a handful when she gets to school. let's hope the others are up to reigning her in._
> 
>  
> 
> _Some familiar faces in the next chapter and a whole bunch of new ones too. And as ever, a big thank you to you all for reading._


	5. The Opaleye Commuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice family dinner followed by a quiet uneventful train ride, or at least that's the plan. But since when does anything ever go according to plan.

__

_

  
**Chapter 4** – The Opaleye Commuter

_

__

 

“Look Daddy.” Isla said running circles around her father’s legs. “Blue Gum with Phoenix Core,” she sang as she spun about. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Logan laughed quietly to himself as he watched the spectacle unfold unsure how Mr. Lupin was expected to see anything that was orbiting him so quickly. All three of the inhabitants of the kitchen turned at the laugh and appraised their new arrival.

 

“Ohhhh, and this...” Isla called running over and grabbing his hand and dragging him into the room. “Is my new friend Logan. He got his wand today too. Show Daddy your wand. It’s pretty like mine is.”

 

At this she began skipping around the kitchen once more leaving Logan feeling slightly uncomfortable at the looks he was getting from the two men in the room.

 

“Sorry about that, she can be quite excitable. I suppose we may have spoiled her a little.” The taller man said walking over and firmly shaking Logan’s hand. “Forgive my manners. I am Remus, though as of tomorrow you’ll need to call me Professor Lupin. I’ll be your History of Magic teacher. And this quiet young man is our son Teddy.”

 

Logan glanced over at the young man at the table, glancing at him over the book he had clearly been reading before his sister had barged so loudly into the room. His medium length brown hair looked just like his father’s but his blue eyes looked more like they’d been picked out of a magazine then his father’s did. The boys stared for a moment before Teddy nodded softly and turned his eyes back to his book.

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a little shy.” Tonks whispered shuffling around him and kissing her husband on the cheek. “I’m sure you’ll be able to cure him of that.”

 

There was a horrendous crash from one of the other rooms and the three Lupins just shook their heads in unison. “Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy Slaaaasssh. Can you come here and give me a hand for a minute. Coz you loooove me sooooooooooooooooooo much.”

 

Logan watched as Teddy shook his head, but could see the smile in his eyes as he composed himself and laid his book down.

 

“And then make sure you’re trunk is already to go. We’re leaving as soon as we’re finished dinner, got that mister grumpy.”

 

Teddy grunted a yes as he disappeared from the room and Logan found himself in another uncomfortable situation with the two elder Lupins embracing while Remus still had hold of his hand. He tried his best to look away and instead focused on the interior of the kitchen. The walls were all plastered and covered in pictures of or by the various family members. At the far end of the kitchen to the doorway was a large cast iron stove, in a small brick alcove, several pots on its top bubbling away. There were various herbs and plants hanging from the mantle above the alcove, filling the room with a unique but delightful scent as they were gently warmed by the stove.

 

Logan shifted to see the wall behind him and Remus seemed to realise he was still holding onto the boy and released his hand. “Dreadfully sorry about that. Dora’s not very shy about the whole public display of affection thing.”

 

Logan just grimaced gently and stepped towards the small cupboards on the opposite side of the room to the cooing Lupins. There were several silver framed pictures spread over this one most of them containing at least one or more of the Lupins, but some containing others Logan had never seen before.

 

“Some of our old friends, from back in England. We don’t get to see them all as much as we’d like.” Tonks said from over his shoulder.

 

“You all look very happy.” Logan said, blushing as he realised these might well have been personal pictures.

 

“The calm after the storm, you could say.” Remus called filling up several bowls with the delicious looking soup from the stove. “At least we see Harry often enough.”

 

“Did you say something ‘bout Unkie Harry?” Isla said bounding back into the room with Teddy in tow. “Is he coming tonight too?”

 

She looked over the moon at the prospect until her mother told her no. “Harry has to get ready for tomorrow. Knowing him, he’s likely already up there preparing for things.”

 

Tonks and Remus looked at each other for a moment before sharing a knowing laugh. “You two, go set the table will you. We don’t have all night here.” Remus said, as he waved his wand over his shoulder and a long bread stick began cutting and buttering itself. “Logan, why don’t you go with them, you don’t have to help, and we’ll be in with the food in a moment.”

 

Logan nodded and quickly followed the two children into the adjacent dining room. There were even more pictures on the walls and cupboards in this room. He felt a bit like he was intruding on their sacred place of remembrance.

 

“Don’t worry. Mum and Dad had a hard time during the war; they like to keep lots of photos around so no matter where they are they can see the ones they love.” Logan spun at the unusual voice and found Teddy looking at him, a soft smile on his face. “It can sometimes be overwhelming for guests.”

 

He held out several plates for Logan to hold as he fished in the cupboard again for the other gear. Logan, not wanting to appear ungrateful began laying the plates out around the table.

 

“You don’t have to do that silly.” Isla chimed, still managing to run circles around whatever room she found herself in, even with an armful of crockery. “We’re sposed to do it.”

 

“It’s alright I don’t mind helping out. You’ve all been so nice to me. Least I can do.” Logan replied, helping lay out each item Teddy passed from in the cupboard.

 

“Well guests aren’t meant to help out.” Remus said walking in the room with several bowls perfectly balanced along his arm. “You just sit down and let us do that.”

 

“Oh um, before I forget I wanted to thank you.” Logan said, following Remus’ instructions.

 

“Thank me, for what? You haven’t tried it yet.” At which both his children snickered quietly.

 

“For the trunk. Tonks said you made it. It’s really wonderful. Especially the spot for Illyana’s perch.”

 

“Not a problem dear boy. Dora was quite taken with your gorgeous pet. Isla had been hoping to meet her ever since she found out. Was quite stunned the day your first letter arrived.”

 

“She nearly jumped out of her skin, it was fantastic.” Tonks said bringing the last of the food in with her. “This one didn’t even look up from his book.”

 

“It was just a phoenix.” Logan heard Teddy mumble as he sat next to him. “Ah, no offence.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t even know she was a phoenix until your mum told me.”

 

At this Teddy almost laughed. Logan found himself liking all four of the Lupins. They were just as close as he was to his parents. He almost felt as at home with them as with Sandra and Thomas. Tonks and Remus looked at each other from the ends of the table and raised their glasses looking quite serious for a moment before tucking into the food with the same voracity as their children. Logan forced himself to relax a little and joined them as they ate. He gave an occasional glance at Remus and Tonks for several minutes as they all ate.

 

“It’s a toast to the fallen.” Teddy whispered to him as he continued eating.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“They toast to those who died in the war every night before they eat.”

 

“Oh, how kind of them.” Logan whispered, an even deeper respect forming for the Lupins.

 

It didn’t take them all long to finish their meals and Logan insisted on helping clear up, and Remus let him just smiling. As the three children cleaned the dishes, the two elders checked Teddy’s gear and moved it and Logan’s into the lounge. When the kids were finished they joined them there.

 

“You might want this Logan. It’s getting late and will be fairly cold at the station.” Remus said handing him a jumper from his trunk.

 

“Thanks. And thank you for dinner, it was very nice.”

 

Remus winked at him, but Logan could see that Remus looked a little paler than he had when he’d arrived. Tonks fixed his collar and handed him a small pot. She grinned at him widely. “Ready for round two?”

 

Suddenly excited Logan took a modest handful of the Floo powder. He lined up behind Teddy and waited for him to go. There was a soft pop to his right and when he looked Remus and the bags were gone. He looked puzzled at Tonks but she just smiled.

 

“Off you go Teddy.”

 

Teddy threw the powder onto the fire and called loudly, “Antipode Station.” And with a crackle of flame he was gone.

 

“You get that Logan? Antipode Station. Just say it clearly like you did last time and you’ll be fine. Remus is already waiting for you and I’ll be right behind you.”

 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, terrified and exhilarated all at once. Last time he hadn’t known what would happen, he’d just done exactly as Tonks had instructed. He forced himself to bury his fear. He needed to focus. He stepped into the fireplace and turned to see Tonks smiling at him and Isla still jumping about like she was part spring, waving at him. “Antipode Station.”

 

Just like last time he felt himself being sucked down as though into a giant drain. The whirling green flames roared in his ears and tickled his body. He tried not to laugh as he watched fireplace after fireplace spin past, he found himself loving the feeling of spinning like this. And as abruptly as it began he found himself standing in a great fireplace looking at Teddy and Remus.

 

“I love Floo powder,” he said jumping out of the fireplace.

 

Remus just grinned at him and motioned for him to step aside. Logan’s dinner was still swirling a little in his stomach so he tasked himself with taking in his new surroundings. He was in a long stone hallway, with numerous fireplaces on both sides leading down to a large stone archway. There was a low mist clinging to the floor at the far end and people were rushing back and forth past the archway. There was a whoosh behind him and Logan turned to see Isla come giggling out of the fire. Another pop sounded behind him and he turned to see Tonks standing next to Remus.

 

“Alright, all accounted for, let’s go then.”

 

They all grabbed their things and moved quickly down the hallway and out through the archway. Logan gasped as he saw the great big station laid out in front of him. Off to the right there was a great black train that looked like a cross between a bullet train and an old steam engine. The ‘mist’ he’d seen was the steam from the engine settling across the floor of the station. He looked up and saw a great cavernous ceiling covered in bright pinpoints of light, which gave the whole station an eerie glow when mixed with the steam from the train. The walls were smooth and made of yellow sandstone with signs directing people to Receptions and Locker areas.

 

“Brilliant.” He said as Isla pulled on his arm as the family set off towards the train. “Where exactly are we?”

 

“Let me think, geographically we are directly beneath Federation Square in Melbourne.” Remus replied. “The station used to be further out of the city but with the rate the Muggles are expanding that city up there, it wouldn’t have stayed hidden for long.”

 

“Awesome. I haven’t been to Melbourne in years.” Logan said looking up at the roof with new appreciation.

 

“Alright then. You two come with me.” Remus said as they got within a few metres of the train. He led them over to a door in the wall marked change rooms. “In you get, change into your robes and then we’ll pack your stuff on the train. And don’t forget to grab out anything you want for the ride.”

 

With that he ushered them into the change room and waited for them to return a few minutes later.

 

He ruffled Teddy’s hair as they reappeared. “Awww, don’t you look handsome.”

 

“Dad, stop it.” Teddy called looking severely disgruntled.

 

“Am I messing up your look for your girlfriend?”

 

“You know I don’t have a girlfriend.” He mumbled walking back over to where his mother and sister stood.

 

“Got everything Logan?” Remus asked.

 

“I think so.” He replied, glad that the pockets were big enough to cram in quite a few of the treats he’d bought earlier. “Got some treats, a couple of books and my wand.”

 

“Hmmm, just be sure to behave yourself. I wouldn’t want to deduct points on your first day.”

 

“I’ll try my best.” Logan looked at Remus again; he still looked stretched like something was eating away at him. “Forgive me for asking Professor, but are you alright? You look a little pale.”

 

Remus smiled widely at the boy. “Yes of course, it’s something I’ve had for years. Comes and goes. I should be good to go again by Monday. Good thing there are no classes tomorrow. Come on let’s get you on that train before it leaves.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

The pair walked back over to the others as they stuffed Teddy’s trunk into the big storage carriage at the front. Logan moved forward once Teddy’s gear was stowed and helped Tonks stuff his in beside it. He looked at the trunk one last time hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything important as Tonks closed the hatch.

 

“Alright. Stay out of trouble you two. I’m expecting you to take care of Logan here, Teddy. He’ll need your help for a bit. Understand?”

 

“Yes mum.” Teddy said reluctantly accepting a hug from his parents. “And you; be careful with that wand. You don’t want the Magistry to take it off you before you can come to school do you?” Isla looked at her wand and quickly tucked it into her back pocket shaking her head vigorously. “Good girl, Terra. Behave for mum and I’ll see you at the holidays.” Isla just nodded as she hugged Teddy. Logan could see a few tears forming in her eyes, and once more felt he was intruding on their family moment. He turned away to board the train when Tonks pulled him into a hug.

 

“And you keep him out of trouble. He needs you as much as you need him.” She whispered in his ear, giving him a quick wink. “Now on the train, the both of ya.”

 

“Thanks for everything Tonks.” Logan replied smiling and he winked back silently promising to do as she had asked.

 

“Remember she’ll always know where to find me, if you need anything. Or if this one isn’t treating you well.”

 

Logan grinned back as he followed Teddy up into the passenger carriage. They both waved as the conductor walked past and blew his whistle loudly. The doors all began closing on their own cutting out the smell of the engine. The train gave a soft lurch and they were on their way. The Lupins waved before all three disappeared into the dirty air.

 

“Ok. Guess we better find a compartment to settle into for the night.” Teddy prompted letting Logan go ahead of him.

 

“You don’t want to go catch up with your friends? I’m sure there’s lots you all have to chat about.”

 

“Yeah, not been much of one for the whole friend’s thing last year.” Teddy said a slightly dark look in his eyes. “Tell you what. I need to stop off at the loo. You find us somewhere to crash and I’ll join you when I’m done, ok?”

 

“Sure.” Logan replied, feeling he’d accidently crossed some line with Teddy. “Don’t take too long.”

 

“Can’t make any promises, not with Dad’s cooking.” Teddy smirked as he popped through the door marked toilet.

 

Logan smiled hoping things would be ok when Teddy caught back up to him. As he wandered down the hall he found a lot of the compartments were already full with other students chatting animatedly with each other. There were magical notes whooshing about above his head, slipping through the small windows above the doors of the compartments. He didn’t feel comfortable knocking on any of the doors so he continued down, passing through several carriages before stopping as the corridor was now blocked.

 

A tall boy with short black hair about his own age was standing in his way with his back to him. His two friends, a stocky boy with blonde cropped hair and brown eyes and a weedy boy with long white hair and cloudy grey eyes, were standing a little further down the corridor facing him but not paying him any mind. Instead they were looking at the whimpering girl on the floor between them.

 

“Think you can get away with that, eh? I’ll teach you your proper place you...”

 

“Excuse me.” Logan coughed, feeling slightly abashed at interfering. “Um, is something the matter here?”

 

The tall boy turned and glared at Logan quickly with pale brown eyes, looking decidedly unimpressed. “Just piss off, alright.” He drawled before turning back to the girl. “Look you little mudblood. I’m gonna teach you a lesson about respecting your betters.”

 

“I really think you three should just move along now. You’re blocking the corridor.” Logan said, butting in again and feeling very sorry for the girl on the floor, she was clearly in tears and he wanted to help her up, but the other boy was still in his way. He could feel his temper rising at the foul way they were treating her, nothing she had done could warrant this.

 

The tall boy turned on him again a nasty snarl evident on his features. His two friends cracked their knuckles behind him, looking very ready for a fight. “Listen you little twerp.” He said poking Logan in the shoulder. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

 

“No.” Logan replied matter-of-factly. “Do you know who I am?”

 

The boy looked taken aback and his friends looked like they were going to laugh until he glared at them. Logan felt his temper flare at the cruel boy in front of him. He had his wand on him but he knew he didn’t know any spells that would be of use. “Of course I do. You are a filthy, little, nosy nobody.” He spat, every syllable poking Logan on every word.

 

“Exactly.” Logan smiled as his temper peaked.

 

He swung quickly his fist connecting solidly with the tall boy’s nose and Logan was sure he heard a cracking noise, but was unsure if it was his hand or the boys face. His two friends watched stunned as he went down, out like a light. Logan felt a little bad, he hadn’t meant to punch him quite so hard. He could see the realisation dawning on the others faces as they moved to strike back. So Logan did the only thing he could.

 

“STOP!” He called, pointing his wand at their heads. They both froze immediately, in mid backswing. “Now I might not know much magic, but I’m betting at this range I don’t need to. Still wanna try it?”

 

He could see them both mulling it over in their heads, taking a very long time which led Logan to believe they were either thinking very carefully, or very stupid. They both stood back dropping their hands by their sides.

 

“Good choice. Now get out of here.” He said forcefully. They moved to pick up the other boy and take him with them. “No. He stays. Maybe when he wakes up he won’t be so quick to attack others for no reason.”

 

The bigger boys both looked livid, yet scared. The boy in front of them was armed and they were without their leader. Logan could see they were lost without the tall boy to tell them what to do. They considered for another moment before turning and rushing off through the door at the end of the corridor scowling at Logan as they went.

 

Logan waited a moment; to be sure they weren’t coming back and bent down to check on the boy he punched. His robes had P. Cygnus embroidered on the chest and looked quite expensive. He felt about on the boys neck for a pulse, like his mum had shown him when he asked her years ago what the doctors were doing. He sighed; relieved as he felt a steady thrumming under his fingers. So he moved the boy to the edge of the corridor and turned to the girl, tucking his wand back into his robes.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked softly, holding out his hand to help her up. She just nodded as she stood up. “Here. You can use this.” Logan held out the small handkerchief his mother had always made him carry with him. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“Is he alright?” She asked, glaring at Cygnus’ prone form, clearly still a little choked up from her crying.

 

“He will be.” Logan said offering her the handkerchief again, this time she took it. “Probably have a sore head for a while. And I think I broke his nose but he’ll live.”

 

She just nodded as she dried her eyes and blew her nose. “Um, thanks.” She said, looking at the sullied handkerchief, unsure what to do with it.

 

“It’s okay. You hang on to it. I have another in my trunk.”

 

She smiled softly. And when she did her face lit up. Her long red hair framed her face as it fell softly over her shoulders, slightly bent out of its clearly normal straight state by the ruckus she’d just been in. Despite the redness around them, her bright green eyes shined, despite the few tears trying to sneak their way out. She dabbed at them with the corner of the handkerchief before stuffing it in her pocket.

 

Logan felt a little self conscious just standing there watching her so he felt about in his pocket. “Here do you want some chocolate? I’ve got plenty.”

 

She smiled a little brighter as she took the chocolate bar from him. “You’re much nicer than that lot.” She said nodding in the direction of the prone body lying next to them.

 

“Well from what I’ve seen he’s a right prat and his friends don’t have much of a brain between them so you shouldn’t worry about them.” Logan grinned as she brightened up considerably. “Come on, we should get you back to your compartment. Which way is it?”

 

“I haven’t found one yet. I was going to ask to join the girl in the nest compartment there when he shoved me to the floor.”

 

Logan felt his temper swell again as he realised that Cygnus was an even bigger git than he’d first believed. It took a lot of effort not to give him a good kick to go with his nose. “Well let’s see if she’ll still have us. Oh I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Logan. You don’t mind if I join you do you?”

 

“No, no. That’s fine. My name’s Elyssa,” she replied.

 

He knocked on the window of the next compartment getting the attention of the lone girl inside. She was sitting by the window reading through a pile of books on the seat next to her. She just nodded to the both of them and Logan slid the door open.

 

“Sorry to bother you. Do you mind if we join you?”

 

“Be my guest.” She replied, looking as though she didn’t care who joined her as long as they didn’t interrupt her reading.

 

Logan nodded and led Elyssa through the door and sat her down by the window opposite the reading girl sitting beside. Just as the door was about to close a hand caught it and swung it open again. “Hey, all done.” Teddy called slipping inside the door. “Any of you know what’s up with that lump out there in the corridor?”

 

Logan smiled to himself and he heard Elyssa giggle slightly next to him. “Not a clue,” the other girl said not even bothering to look up from her book.

 

“Oh well.” Teddy said as he clicked the door shut and sat down. “And who might these two be?”

 

“Ah well this is Elyssa, and well, um...” Logan stuttered as he realised he had no idea of the reading girls name.

 

“Jennifer.” She called rescuing Logan, and putting a wide smile on Teddy’s face.

 

“So what, you just jumped on into the first carriage full of girls you could find eh?” Teddy asked, sending Logan slightly red.

 

“No.” The two girls laughed at the look on Logan’s face. He glared at Teddy a moment before continuing. “I’m Logan and this is Teddy,” he finished introducing them to Jennifer.

 

“Pleasure,” she said as she flicked over the last few pages of her book then set it down next to her.

 

The compartment went silent for several minutes as the quartet sat, unsure of what to say. “SOOOooo. Any ideas what house you’ll be in?” Teddy called breaking the quiet.

 

“Evenstar’s my bet.” Jennifer said, looking absentmindedly out the window.

 

Teddy nodded, looking at the pile of books she had assembled. “Seems likely. And you?”

 

Elyssa looked embarrassed under the older boys gaze. “I don’t know, I guess any’s fine with me.”

 

“Haven’t thought much on it. I only know what was in those pamphlets your mum sent us.” Logan said shrugging.

 

“The Sorting is excellent. Quite an experience.” Teddy said, looking as though he was remembering a fond event.

 

“I hear that the castle speaks to you during the sorting. Is that true?” Elyssa almost whispered leaning forwards.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to spoil anything for you.” Teddy grinned.

 

Logan smiled with him and began fishing the many sweets from his pockets. “Anyone care for a lolly?”

 

The compartment lit up with activity as the four of them sifted through the various magical and muggle chocolates and treats chatting animatedly until a tall wizard pushing a trolley knocked on the door.

 

“Anyone need any blankets or pillows for the trip?” he called looking over the children.

 

“Yeah thanks, we’ll take four of each.” Teddy said standing up to take the bedding from the man.

 

“What happened to this fella?” The wizard asked looking at Cygnus’ still form.

 

“Not sure. He was like that when I got here.”

 

“Well better get him up. _Enervate_.” Cygnus shot up like a gun had gone off in his ear and looked wildly around him. “You alright son?”

 

Cygnus locked eyes with Logan as he felt his nose gingerly. Logan grinned softly patting the seat next to himself as the other boy glared. “Fine.” He called quickly before rushing off in the same direction his friends had departed earlier.

 

“Strange boy.” Teddy said bringing the bedding in and handing it to the others.

 

“What do we need this for?” Logan asked him as he shut the door and sat back down.

 

“The train ride takes all night. We’ll arrive just before breakfast in the morning. So the school provides bedding for everyone. The seats will sweep back as you fall asleep to be more comfortable.”

 

The quartet chatting far into the night about school, magic anything and everything they could think of, laughter filling the compartment. Gradually they all settled down before slowly drifting off to sleep, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** So, what's everyone think of the characters so far. I think it's a shame Isla won't be joining them this year but she'll be along in short order. And there'll be someone arriving soon to help keep the weirdness coming._
> 
>  
> 
> _Things will start to get really fun from here. Next it's time for the Sorting._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon._


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Logan and the others arrive at the school, meaning it's time to meet the rest of the students, the teachers, and most importantly, time for the Sorting.

__

_  
_

  
**Chapter 5** – Arrival

_  
  
_

 

Logan yawned, looking at his watch. It was 7.30 am and the others were all still sleeping soundly. Jennifer and Teddy were laying into one another in what looked like quite an uncomfortable manner, her long black hair lying across his face. Elyssa had slid down, her pillow and head now resting in Logan’s lap, as he gazed wistfully out the window. The full moon was settling over the horizon and the early sun was casting its soft pink and orange glow over the trees and bushes rushing past. He saw a small pack of kangaroos hopping along parallel to the tracks.

 

They’d all stayed up quite late, chatting away the hours. Though he’d never been without friends at his old school Logan had still felt out of place with the other children. But not here. He felt at home with the others, not caring what was discussed; only that he was a part of it. One thing had caught his interest, however: Quidditch. Logan had found that fascinating. A sport played entirely on broomsticks. He’d played sports at school but none of those could compare to what the others told him of this new sport. He couldn’t wait to see it. Teddy was trying out for the team this year. This was going to be a great deal of fun.

 

As the train rounded a long sweeping corner Logan could see the sun gleaming of a collection of buildings in the distance. Logan smiled to himself remembering the look of the Magistry as he’d stood before its great doors only a day earlier. Realising that they had nearly arrived he gently shook Elyssa.

 

“Hey, time to wake up.” He whispered, as she opened her eyes. “We’re almost there.”

 

“Really?” She cooed back, suddenly wide awake pressing her face to the window to try to see the school. “Is that it in the distance there?”

 

“Almost, that’s the town just down from the school.”

 

“Really. Hisylone already?” Teddy said yawning as their voices roused him. “What’s the time?”

 

“A bit after 7.30.”

 

“Nice. Just in time for breakfast.”

 

Logan watched Teddy’s face as he took in the girl snuggled up to his side. It went through all the typical teenage stages, worry, fear, horror, cooties. Logan laughed at Teddy as he gently shifted her off his shoulder and glared back at him. The movement partially roused Jennifer who grasped at her lost source of warmth, pulling Teddy back to her. This only served to make Logan laugh harder, and Elyssa turned to see what was so funny. When she saw Teddy’s face she too began to laugh.

 

“Wasgoinon?” Jennifer called sleepily as the noises woke her completely. Elyssa and Logan tried in vain to cover their laughing fits from Jennifer’s notice. “What’s so funny? Where are we?”

 

“Hisylone.” Logan said, recovering himself. “Almost there.”

 

Jennifer copied Elyssa’s attempt to see the school out the window, despite the fact they were on the wrong side of the train to see anything but the town that was also becoming difficult to see as they rounded the corner. This time it was Teddy’s turn to laugh.

 

“You can’t see it yet. Come on, if we’re quick we can get one of the good carriages up to the school. Then you’ll be able to see it.”

 

Jennifer pulled herself from the window as the town completely disappeared from view and the quartet gather all the bits and pieces that somehow spread all over the compartment during their brief stay. They felt the train slow as it approached the station and all quickly stuffed their pockets with anything within reach, regardless of who it belonged to. They were out the door into the hallway before the train had even come to a stop.

 

“Let’s go.” Teddy said to the others yawning slightly. “We don’t have to worry about the luggage.”

 

He led them to the end of the carriage and out onto the platform. Several other older students were already out heading towards the small road at the end of the platform. All along the train there were groggy faces pressed against the glass, trying to figure out where they were. Teddy led them all in the same direction as the older students weaving amongst the eager children bouncing around the platform or leaping from the open train doors.

 

As they cleared the crowd they saw a set of dark brown carriages, hitched to a line of white winged horses that looked just like the pictures of a Pegasus Logan had seen in his children’s books. Each horse was nearly as big as the carriage it pulled and even with their wings folded away, Logan could tell that each wing was easily longer then the horse was long.

 

“Alrighty then. Jump in; these take us up to the school.” Teddy said pulling himself into the open carriage nearest them. The other three just stood by the front of the carriage taking in the massive beast tied up to it.

 

“Oi, you lot.” They all jumped as Teddy stuck his head back out. “Get in.”

 

They all turned and filed into the carriage, glancing over their shoulders at the horse as they went. Dozens of students rushed past, yelling at their friends to wait and hold them a space, some even stuck their heads into the carriage they were seated in before running off to one of the others.

 

“Guess we look like a scary lot.” Logan shrugged.

 

“And we’re off.” Teddy whispered as the carriage gave a start.

 

“Hey, wait.” Came a voice from behind the carriage.

 

Logan stuck his head out to see two boys and a girl, who all looked quite similar to one another chasing the slow moving carriage. The station master a long way behind them shaking his head and waving his hands. Logan beckoned them forward and they grabbed on and swung aboard the carriage thoroughly out of breath.

 

“Thanks.” The girl breathed lounging back in the seat and shutting her eyes, focusing on her breathing.

 

The carriage seemed a little full compared to the compartment with seven of them crammed in but the ride became quite enjoyable as the procession of carriages trundled up the road. Logan could see the wide river from yesterday passing under the bridge as they crossed over it. He grinned to himself, remembering the gleaming spire he’d seen the day before. He was finally going to see the school for the first time.

 

“Are you watching closely?” Teddy called tapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Watching what?”

 

“The gap in the rock wall there.”

 

Logan followed Teddy’s gaze out the window. They were steadily climbing around the low rock wall of the mountain. There were sporadic trees about the hill spread amongst the green grass; and a thick forest could be seen sneaking over the wall in the distance as the mountain curled back out of view. A soft wind was tickling the branches of the trees but there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. They weren’t even close to the top of the rock wall.

 

Then suddenly the rock wall fell away letting Logan see into the curved crater beyond. Large stone walls stretched by as far as he could see in either direction encompassing grounds he could not yet see, and beyond was the bulk of the forest off to the right, hiding tucked behind more walls and strange wooden towers draped in various colours. To the left though was the sight that really drew Logan’s gaze. A great bluestone castle rose up majestically from behind the walls, its towers and ramparts stretching towards the blue sky like fingers, their many trappings flapping the morning breeze. 

 

But as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, hidden behind the rock wall once more as the carriages moved ever onward. The others were just as gobsmacked as Logan, except for Teddy who sat back watching them all with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Spectacular isn’t it?”

 

Logan glanced at Teddy and nodded as he turned back to the others to see them doing the same thing. The rest of the trip passed in relative silence, just the sounds of the wheels on the stone path and the noises of the horses breaking it. But it passed rather quickly. Logan estimated they’d been moving for no more than 10 minutes when they passed through the large stone archway in the outer wall, large wooden gates with heavy iron straps on either side of the passage. The carriages pulled to a stop, resting in a double file line not far from the main gate.

 

Teddy winked at the others in the carriage. “Time to get out.”

 

He leapt from the small space and stood back where he had a clear view of their faces as they stepped out, a wide grin decorating his face. Logan sat patiently as the other five squeezed themselves out the doors and stepped over to where Teddy stood. After the last one was out, Logan grasped the handrail and swung his body, jumping lightly to the ground before looking up in the direction he knew the school to be.

 

It was even grander up close. Roughly hewn stone covered almost the entire surface, giving way only to the soft flat glass of the many windows, some of which lay open in the surprisingly warm winter breeze. The great front doorway of the castle was flanked by long flowing white flags bearing the school crest, flapping gently in the breeze, and there were several others hanging from various windowsills about the curved surface of the castle walls. Above the massive entrance doors was a large shield also bearing the crest, and underneath were the words: _In Negotiis Et ne miscearis, non draconum_.

 

Teddy clapped Logan on the shoulder and laughed softly. “Come on, or we’ll be late for breakfast.”

 

Logan tore his eyes from the castle and looked at his small group of friends. They were just as enthralled in the building as he had been. “What’s _In Negotiis Et ne miscearis, non draconum_?”

 

“It’s the school motto. Means do not meddle in the affairs of dragons. Comes from an old saying from somewhere in Europe, not sure where. I think it’s kind of funny. No dragons round these parts. ‘Cept the Opaleyes and they stay well clear of the school.”

 

“Opaleyes?”

 

“The native dragons.”

 

Logan turned and looked away from the school, as if expecting one to fly on down and snatch one of the assembled children and fly back off into the distance. And he saw just the one for it to take. Cygnus was standing only a few metres away, clutching his face with a silk handkerchief that most likely used to be yellow. They locked eyes and Logan could see the fury lying within. He broke eye contact and looked at the group around Cygnus. His two friends from the train were flanking him, as Logan was sure was their normal positions.

 

To his left, however were two tall girls Logan had not seen before. The first had extremely long dark blonde hair that went right down her back, and sharp cold blue eyes, like ice against her pale skin. Her face was slightly rounded but with a classical beauty, and she carried herself with an air of someone used to having people bow to her every whim.

 

Yet even she seemed kind next to the taller girl she was standing next to. Her brown hair was so dark it was nearly black and appeared to be tamed by some magical spell as it didn’t move in the breeze like those around her. Her silver eyes looked so drained of both colour and emotion that it actually sent a shiver down Logan’s spine. And there was a feeling of utter contempt flowing off her that was impossible to miss. Logan did not fancy any sort of extended proximity to the girl.

 

And behind her, loitering away from the others was a girl that was clearly the taller girl’s sister. They were identical in almost every aspect, except for her eyes. Their pale green held a warmth not present in her sister’s entire body, yet she still bore the look of someone who’d been waited on hand and foot her entire life, she just bore it differently. Like she resented the treatment instead of basking in it.

 

Logan glanced behind him and saw the others were still admiring the castle, and Teddy had moved back to them to try to shuffle them along. He would be alone in this if it came to another fight, and in the open space of the lawns, he would have a harder time of things than the tight corridor of the train. Cygnus smacked the other boys on the chest and ushered them forwards, glaring directly at Logan the entire time. He stopped short however as a lofty voice called over the noise of the gathered students.

 

“Inside everybody, the Sorting feast will begin in a few minutes.”

 

Logan turned to see a tall raven haired woman with severe eyes standing over him, smiling softly. He smiled back and returned his gaze to Cygnus, who looked less sure of himself in the presence of an adult. Logan smirked at him before turning about and walking past the severe woman and joining the others as they walked inside. As he entered the doors he heard the woman fussing over Cygnus’ nose and couldn’t help but snicker to himself, until he walked into the back on one of the boys from the carriage.

 

As he stepped back to question the boy he saw why he’d come to a stop. Over his shoulder was a great big atrium stretching in every direction. Hundreds of portraits lined the distant walls, their inhabitants bustling about and rushing between frames to get a better look at the incoming children. The most striking feature of all though, and that which had stopped his friends, was the gigantic spiral staircase running through the exact centre of the atrium. It was made from a dark marble with thin golden lines running through it. The stairs were wide enough for four full grown men to walk abreast on them and curved gracefully as it ascended through the ceiling, leading to the rest of the castle. The steps also descended down into the flickering torch light of the dungeons, the gold markings on the stone looking almost liquid in the low dancing light.

 

“Wow.” Logan whispered, craning his head to look up through the gap in the centre of the stairs to the large glass skylight right at the top, letting in the golden light of the morning and breaking it into splendid rainbows over the stairs.

 

Teddy tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him back to the real world once more and pointed across the entrance hall to a lone figure standing by a set of tall wooden doors that lay wide open.

 

“You best be getting over to Professor Lombard. I’ll see you inside.”

 

Before Logan could respond, Teddy had been swept away into the midst of the older students like a small brook meeting a large river. They were un-phased by the brilliance of the hall they’d spent years in already. Logan shuffled over to the lone man the others trailing behind, some still so engrossed in their surroundings that they kept bumping into one another.

 

“First years, assemble here please.” Professor Lombard called as they approached, another dozen or so students gathering by them.

 

Professor Lombard stood silently watching them gather as the older students finished filling through the open doors. The first years were too far around to get a good look inside and so settled for shuffling about and talking quietly to one another. Logan focused on Professor Lombard as he waited, taking in his imposing visage. He was easily as tall as his father but much more muscular. His long black robes seemed to absorb the surrounding light making him almost a living shadow. His swept back silver hair glistened softly in the light from the nearby torch as he turned to look over the students. He had a rough, no nonsense face, but as Logan caught his eyes he saw a warm and caring soul lurking behind. As the last of the first years joined them, Professor Lombard cleared his throat loudly. Silence fell over the group.

 

“Welcome, all of you.” His eyes swept over them all in turn before he continued. “I am Professor Lombard, Deputy Headmaster and your Charms professor. Before we can begin the meal, we must sort you into your houses. This shouldn’t take very long so just be patient and it will all be finished before you know it.”

 

“Now the three houses are Acheron, where those of indomitable curiosity and friendship find their home; Evenstar, residence of the active, unquenchable mind; and Silverclaw, home of ambition, resourcefulness and strength of will. During your time here your house will become your home, and your housemates, your friends and family. Those who do well and follow the rules shall earn their house points towards the end of year cup. However the reverse is also true, so be on your best behaviour whilst in the castle and grounds and your houses should do well for your addition.”

 

A soft silver light popped into and out of existence so quickly Logan was scarcely sure it had even happened, but Professor Lombard seemed to take it as some sort of sign. “They are ready for us now. Form two orderly lines and walk up the space between the tables and assemble at the front.”

 

He indicated the open doorway to his left and the students moved as a solid mass, until reaching the doors and splitting silently into the lines. The hall they entered was easily as big as the entrance hall, and all the older students were watching them from the three long wooden tables assembled inside. The roof above them looked as though it were missing, for Logan could see the bright morning sky, with its light fluffy clouds directly above him and he heard some of the others whispering something about it being enchanted just like Hogwarts.

 

Right at the far end of the hall there was another large table behind which sat numerous adults, who Logan assumed were the rest of the teachers and staff. He saw Remus sitting near the centre and smiled softly, at least there was one familiar face amongst the crowd. The first years huddled together once more as they reached the open space between the top of the house tables and the teachers table, some looking unsure of what was now to come.

 

Silence fell over the entire hall as an elderly woman in green robes and a pointed hat stood. She surveyed all the students before speaking. “Welcome, students. It is a pleasure to see all the old faces, and a delight to see all you new faces.” She said to the gathered first years. “And now, let the Sorting begin.”

 

There was an air of tension in the room as Professor Lombard stepped to the right of the group and unfurled a long scroll. “When I call your name, step to the front. Amaranthine, Jennifer.”

 

Jennifer stepped forward, looking completely unfazed at being first, though Logan assumed with her last name she was most likely used to being at the top of lists. There was a slight charge to the air as she stood there, a strange look on her face as though she were having an intense discussion with someone. Just as Logan was going to ask the girl next to him what was happening, a loud rumbling voice rang out across the hall: EVENSTAR.

 

The older students all broke out in applause as Jennifer composed herself, grinned at Logan and the others, and dashed off to join the Evenstar table. The rest of the first years looked stunned at the disembodied voice and wondered what exactly this Sorting involved.

 

“Blake, Carter.” Called Professor Lombard and the hall fell silent again, the slight charge building across the air once more. EVENSTAR.

 

As applause broke out once more, the remaining first years looked about in vain, as if they could locate someone standing off to the side they’d missed on their way in. No matter where Logan looked he could find no answers. He glanced up at Remus who just smiled softly and placed his finger to his lips, winking.

 

“Bowman, Epirus.” Professor Lombard continued, drawing Logan’s focus once more. EVENSTAR.

 

Professor Lombard continued with his list, each name followed shortly after by its house and a roar from the corresponding table and applause from the rest of the room. After a few names even the first years gave up searching for the source and instead enjoyed the Sorting.

 

“Burns, Slate.” ACHERON. “Cartwright, Violetta.” SILVERCLAW. “Castle, Elizabeth.” EVENSTAR. “Clarke, Rowena.” ACHERON.

 

“Cygnus, Phineus.” Logan watched as the boy from the train stepped forward. His nose seemed normal once more, only a slight residue of red around one nostril, that looked slightly crooked. Cygnus glared as they locked eyes once more than looked away quickly as his eyes unfocused on the hall. SILVERCLAW. Cygnus smirked at Logan as he jogged off to join his table as the process continued.

 

“Derwent, Alistair.” ACHERON. “Dirges, Cynthia.” SILVERCLAW.

 

“Dunn, Cole.” Logan watched as one of the three children who’d jumped into their carriage stepped forwards. He had short untidy blonde hair and blue eyes, and as he waved gingerly to the other boy that had joined them, Logan could see the similarities in their faces and features and realised they must be twins. ACHERON. Cole smiled widely and dashed off to join his new house, grinning at his brother as he passed.

 

“Dunn, Michael.” The second boy stepped forwards, looking much more apprehensive than his brother just had, and a slight whisper spread about the hall as the older students discussed the twins. The buzzing in the air seemed to go on for ages as Michael looked uncomfortably around the room. SILVERCLAW. The whispering vanished behind the applause but Logan could hear some shocked gasps from the students nearest to him. Apparently something about what had happened was quite unusual, and he made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

 

“Dunn, Georgia.” Logan watched fascinated as a third member of the Dunn’s stepped forwards. While Georgia shared her brother’s hair and eyes, she seemed younger than the other two. Yet she had the same look of apprehension of her face as Michael had had as the strange feeling in the air returned, though it didn’t take as long to decide this time. ACHERON. Her entire frame relaxed as she let out a long breath she had been holding. Logan watched as she waved to Michael and ran over to the Acheron table joining Cole and Teddy.

 

“Farthing, Anastasya.” ACHERON. “Finley, Roderick.” Logan recognised Roderick as the shorter of Cygnus’ two cronies. He watched him carefully as he strutted to the front and looked about with a bored look on his face. The voice took almost no time in deciding his house, SILVERCLAW.

 

“The next two haven’t yet arrived,” Professor Lombard said in a voice so quiet Logan wouldn’t have heard were he not standing so close. “Hale, Carlisle.” ACHERON.

 

“Jade, Elyssa.” Elyssa glanced at Logan as she stepped forwards and Logan felt slightly scared as the last of his new friends walked away, leaving him alone. Though not as scared as Elyssa looked standing in front of the entire school, her fingers were entwined in her robes so tightly, Logan though she was going to tear them. ACHERON. She relaxed immediately and slowly walked over to join there others at the Acheron table.

 

“Kellion, Logan.” Logan’s heart raced as he slowly processed the words. It was his turn. He slowly stepped forwards and turned his back on the teachers, looking out over the gathered students. Some of them were looking at him as though he was a piece of meat, just something to add to their collections. But all thoughts of the students disappeared as the voice started.

 

“ _Well, well. Here’s an oddity. I’d not been expecting you today. Feels a long time since I’ve seen a Matterhorn under this roof, though I believe it is Kellion now._ ” Logan could feel his heart racing as he glanced at the other students, now realising the strange feeling in the air had been this voice, audible only to the individual being sorted.

 

“ _Yes, that is right, my job is to sort you young man. And a delightful treat you make. Much like your mother in so many ways, though I sense a lot of another in you as well, likely your father, though he never set foot inside this castle. And great confusion, but there is always that. So where should I put you? Acheron as your mother? The traits are there, clear to my un-aging eyes. But also a thirst for knowledge that would serve Evenstar equally as well. Or even Silverclaw, that drive you have would serve you well there._ ”

 

Logan glanced at Cygnus and Roderick glaring at him from their place at the Silverclaw table and figured any house that wanted the both of them wasn’t for him. “ _Not for you, you think. Well then if Silverclaw is out of the question I suppose we’d better go with ACHERON!_ ”

 

Logan sighed with relief that it was over, the voice had been uncomfortable, as though it was looking through his mind, searching his feelings and memories for something. Realising that the room was clapping, he figured the last word must have been audible to everyone and looked over to the Acheron table where Teddy was waving him over. He looked over his shoulder to Remus who simply inclined his head in a miniscule nod.

 

As Logan reached the table several of the older students shook his hand and whispered introductions as he sat next to Teddy and Elyssa, who both whispered a quick congratulations in his ear before turning back to see the next student called forwards.

 

“Lufkin, Athena.” The shy girl from what seemed like hours earlier stepped forwards. Logan could see the Silverclaws smiling at her, like her fate had been decided for her years earlier. He turned to Logan and indicated the students across the hall. “The Lufkin’s have always been in either Slytherin or Silverclaw. They’ll be expecting the both of them to join them.” Athena looked thoroughly uneasy as the air changed again, and crackled for ages as the entire hall stood watching as she softly shook her head and mouthed no. Logan was about to ask another question of Teddy as the silence was broken. EVENSTAR.

 

The noise from the adjacent table was deafening, and Logan could see many confused and disgruntled faces on the Silverclaws as Athena happily trotted over to the cheering Evenstars. “Always a surprise.” Teddy said as the noise died down.

 

“Lufkin, Artemis.” The cold girl from earlier stepped forwards and locked eyes with her sister as she turned, a look of disgust in her eyes. Logan couldn’t understand how siblings could ever look at one another like that, but Athena didn’t look away, she just held her sister’s murderous gaze. SILVERCLAW. Grinning softly, though it did not reach her eyes, Artemis smirked before walking elegantly to the Silverclaw table.

 

“O'Donnell, Hannah.” EVENSTAR. “Rose, Brelyna.” EVENSTAR. “Smith, Rosalie.” SILVERCLAW. As the Sorting continued, Logan watched Cygnus and the others idly chatting away as if they didn’t need to mind something as banal as the Sorting now that their part was over. He found himself getting angry at them, but more so at himself that the voice had thought being in Silverclaw would serve him well. The idea made his stomach churn as he watched.

 

“Volga, Samara.” The other girl from earlier stepped forwards and surveyed the hall as though she were a new queen examining her new kingdom, a look half of derision and half ownership on her face. Logan wasn’t surprised when the voice announced her as SILVERCLAW.

 

“Vulcan, Hephaestus.” Samara darted off to Artemis’ side as the other boy from the train stepped forth, looking like he was decidedly bored with the whole Sorting and would just as soon have followed Cygnus as he was Sorted, for Logan was sure he’d always follow where Cygnus lead. SILVERCLAW.

 

“Weasley, Sirius.” A short red haired boy stepped forward and looked out over the crowd with soft silvery blue eyes. He seemed as though his mind was far away, thinking of something that had nothing to do with the Sorting. EVENSTAR. Logan applauded with the rest of the school, but noticed that Remus and two of the younger looking teachers were applauding extremely hard, noting that there were only two students left to be sorted he promised to ask Teddy who they were in a few moments.

 

“Wright, Devon.” EVENSTAR. “Yutani, Weylon.” SILVERCLAW. As the final boy joined the Silverclaw table the applause continued longer, as though congratulating all on being Sorted until Professor Lombard sat down to the right of the older witch, who stood once more and silence greeted her again.

 

“Well another excellent Sorting, complete. So without further ado, enjoy your well earned breakfast.”

 

And as she sat back down the tables became covered in various foods and drinks. There were fruits and tarts Logan had never seen before in his life, as well as piles of bacon, and mounds of eggs. The jugs of juice were quickly poured into glasses as the students took to their meal with great vigour, but Logan turned to Teddy, remembering his query from moments earlier.

 

“Hey Teddy, who are those professors beside your dad?”

 

“Ah, you’ll find out in a minute.” Teddy said as he swallowed his food. “Just enjoy the meal, they’ll all be introduced once we’re done, especially the man. He’s new this year.”

 

And with nothing further, Teddy returned to his meal and Logan followed suit. It didn’t take very long for everyone to finish their meals and before he realised what had happened, the table had been cleared and the elderly witch was standing once more. All eyes turned to face her, rapt with attention now that their bellies were full.

 

“A marvellous meal as always. Now for start of term announcements. For the first years who do not yet know me, I am Headmistress McGonagall. And i do hope that none of you has cause to visit my office during the year.” She fixed her gaze on some of the older students Logan didn’t know before continuing. “Now as the older students may know, our wonderful Herbology teacher, Professor Lorne, has left us at the end of last year after her many years of teaching. However the excellent Professor Nightshade will be stepping in to replace her and we all wish her a happy stay.” She stopped for a moment as applause broke out as the severe looking woman from earlier stood and bowed to the assembled students.

 

“Thank you Professor Nightshade. Also, as I’m sure many of you have already learned, Professor Price also departed our school last year and as his replacement, the rumour mill was for once correct. Professor Potter here, shall be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and you would all do well to listen and learn from his experience.”

 

The dark haired Professor Potter stood from next to Remus and gave a short bow, a soft smile on his lips as he looked over the students. “Professor Potter has also been kind enough to take over Professor Lorne’s old position as Head of Acheron house, and I expect we’ll all be quite impressed with his handling of both roles. As well I have news that our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Granger will be permanently taking over the role of Head of Evenstar house, after her filling in while Professor Onyx was away last year. So good luck to all of you for the coming year.”

 

Logan clapped with the others once more as the brown haired woman on Remus’ other side stood and bowed, as Logan chuckled to himself, Teddy had been right, his question had been quite well answered.

 

“Now I’m sure you’re all eager to get back to classes come Monday, so timesheets will be handed out tomorrow at lunch time. I encourage all the new students to make the most of the weekend and familiarise yourselves with the layout of the school. None of my teachers are much for tardiness. As ever, the Forest in the grounds is off limits to students without a teacher or other supervisor present, and Quidditch tryouts are to be held next weekend for those wishing to join their house teams. Good luck to all of us for the coming year, and let’s try and make it a good one shall we.”

 

She smiled at the students, watching with a certain glee as she could see they were itching to get outside and enjoy the freedom of the new day. “Off you go.” And with those words the hall emptied with the speed and precision of a sink full of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** And there we have it, the Sorting. What did you think? Does it drag a bit having the entire year actually sorted? And what of the new kids. We'll be seeing a lot of them over the coming chapters, and not all of it will be following the rules._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I think we may finally get the last of the new students in the next chapter. I am really looking forward to getting those two into the story. Hopefully they are as much fun to read as they are in my mind, but I digress. And as always, a huge thank you to you all for reading._


	7. Familiar taste of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enjoy their day in the sun.

As the first-years reached the doorway they were greeted by eight older students each with gleaming badges on their chests, beckoning them over.

 

“Off you go. They’ll show you up to the dorms. I’ll meet you there.” And with a whirl Teddy was away, merging back into the crowd and disappearing quickly from view.

 

The others sidled over to the older students and milled about in the small group that was forming at their sides.

 

“Welcome. Congratulations to all of you on being sorted.” Said the oldest boy of the group. “My name is Marshall Jones. I am Head Boy.”

  
“And I am Johanna DuPont.” The girl beside him echoed. “Head girl. We all know what you’re going through. We were all new at one point, but we expect you all to uphold the high standards that those before you have set. Now we shall hand you over to your house prefects.”

 

And without another word from anyone, Marshall and Johanna walked off after the tail of the dwindling crowd, still trickling from the Dining Hall.

 

“Acheron, over here please.” A soft female voice called, pulling the students attention back to the prefects. “Time to show you the way to the dormitories.”

 

“Silverclaw’s follow me.” A gruff voice called before the boy and girl in blue turned and began to walk off to a set of stairs in the back of the Atrium. Michael smiled softly at the others before following the gang of bullies from outside as they trekked off after the older students.

 

The remaining students broke apart as the Evenstars walked over to an older pair of students who could have passed as twins. Logan turned back to face his own prefects as they assembled the small group by the base of the stairs.

 

“Hiya all.” A tall girl with black hair and hazel eyes said, beaming down at them. “My name is Candace, and this is Kevin. We’re you’re house prefects, so if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Alrighty then, off to the dorms, follow closely.” Kevin called, turning and heading up the winding spiral staircase.

 

The light coming down through the massive skylight above, glimmered off the dark stone, catching on the veins running through it, distracting the young students enough that they almost missed when Kevin got off the stairs at the second landing. Candace had to redirect a few of the stragglers as the rest quickly caught up. Passing through the large circular room off the stairs, not quite as large or high as the Atrium below but still quite large. Several hallways branched off the open area, ducking down to where the classrooms were. Large bay windows at the ends of the halls let light into the darker hallways as they traipsed further on.

 

They passed several empty classrooms before Kevin stopped abruptly in front of an overly decorated bronze frame on the wall by the large window. Confused the students gathered around behind him until they could all see inside the frame. But within was nothing but a rather ordinary looking painting of a knight standing in front of a dragon triumphantly.

 

Logan was struggling to understand the significance of the image when Kevin spoke. “Periculum.”

 

The knight looked at the older boy before bashing his right hand once against his breastplate in a salute before the picture retreated inward while the frame stayed in place. The room beyond was clearly so massive that it must completely fill the lower floor of one of the many towers flanking the castles walls. The decoration could only be described as lavish, with green and gold cloth and trimming on almost every surface.

 

“Welcome to Acheron house.” Candace called to the wandering students drawing their attention once more. It was only then that the children noticed their Head of House was waiting beside the prefects.

 

“Indeed, welcome. Reminds me a lot of my old house.” Professor Potter began. “I wanted to greet you all as I’ve never been a Head before, so we all get to take this particular journey together. If you need anything my office will always be open to you.”

 

Whispering erupted through most of the gathered students. Especially, Logan noticed, the female students, many of whom were eyeing the Professor in an odd way.

 

“You’ll find your dormitories up the stairways behind you. Gents to the right and ladies to the left on the fourth level.” Glancing upward Logan noticed Teddy watching from the first level waiting for the introductions to end. “Now, as I’m sure you are eager to spend your weekend not listening to a teacher waffle on, I’ll leave you to your Prefects. Good day.”

 

The whispering followed the Professor until the painting swung closed behind him. “The Common Room is a place everyone is welcome to use at all times for study or relaxation,” Candace took up, silencing the crowd again. “though we ask you are considerate of others in the room. And while other house students are allowed inside we ask you do not provide anyone not of Acheron with the entry password.”

 

“You’ll find your belongings have already been moved to the bedrooms,” Kevin continued for her, “also, while it is not forbidden for students to visit the other genders rooms, it is asked that such visits only happen before curfew. Any questions?”

 

As no one spoke up and noticing how restless to look about the first-years were the Prefects released them and settled into the couches by the large fireplace.

 

“Coming?” Teddy called to Logan and Cole as they quickly mounted the stairs following him up several flights to the fourth level. Inside the door to the right was a half-moon shaped room filled with large beds and dressers. Several trunks lay at the feet of the beds. The enormous beds covered in lashings of green dominated the room with large windows looking out over the sun filled grounds below.

 

“The House Elves bring your stuff up during breakfast.” Teddy explained, plonking himself roughly on the bed that had Logan’s trunk by it. “Apparently Professor Granger insisted on certain changes regarding the Elves before taking up her position here, but it all seemed to work out.”

 

Logan’s attention was immediately drawn to the large window by his bed with possibly the best view he’d ever seen. Students were all rushing back and forth over the grassy area directly below with the wooded area he’d seen cresting the wall of the crater the school sat in off to the distance. The window was even positioned so that he could glimpse the shining buildings of Hisylone through the gap in the rock wall. “Wow.”

 

Teddy just chuckled to himself at the reactions of the other boys as they took in their new home. His other roommates came bounding through the door and immediately had the same reactions as Cole and he had.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

The sun had a particularly strong warmth to it given the time of year as the small gathering of first-years lounged on the grass. Logan wondered where exactly the school was as the grass from where he lived was considering rougher than the soft bright green blades under his arms.

 

His other male year mates had decided to stay upstairs and unpack their clothes, but Teddy was a bit antsy to get outdoors. Having met back up with Elyssa on her own way out of the dormitories they’d travelled down to the lakes edge together to enjoy the unseasonable sunshine. It had been pure fluke that they’d found Jennifer resting against a nearby tree once more reading through a pile of books. Logan had just laughed and rolled onto the grass just out of the trees shadow.

 

“You don’t mind us joining do you?” He’d asked while already trying to make shapes of the fluffy clouds above.

 

“Not if you’re quiet.” Jenny replied turning the page.

 

Rolling onto his front, Logan spied several older students taking a swim in the water a few dozen metres away. He found himself remarking at just how much his life had changed in the short months since he’d missed going on that trip with his friends. Now he was at a magic school and had already made at least a few friends. And upon catching sight of the trio of surly boys from the train some less than friends, he decided to himself.

 

“Hey Teddy?” He called finding him just off to his left rolling on the grass himself. “What’s the big deal about Professor Potter. All the students seem to know him from somewhere. Is he an actor or something?”

 

Teddy laughed heartily at that idea, drawing a scoff from Jenny as she continued her book.

 

“Not an actor no. Though he does think he’s quite a comedian at dinner.”

 

“You mean you don’t find my jokes funny Teddy?”

 

All four students glanced up seeing the very Professor they’d been discussing standing over them.

 

“Not at all Professor. But you must remember I grew up with my mother and sister.”

 

“Ah very true. And who are your friends here?”

 

Sitting up Teddy introduced the students to their new Professor. Even Jenny had put down her book at realising she was considered a part of this impromptu group, which now included a teacher.

 

“So, has Teddy been spreading wild rumours about me already?” Harry asked Elyssa.

 

“Um, not that I’ve heard Professor.” She barely whispered, clearly unsure why this teacher was interested in her opinion.

 

“Ah, not even the good ones? You disappoint me Teddy.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll hear enough soon from the other students. They don’t need me telling them your tall tales.”

 

“Are you really the Harry Potter?” Jennifer asked blankly.

 

“I’m certainly _a_ Harry Potter. I doubt that I’m the only one though.”

 

“But are you the one who killed Voldemort? Ended the war?”

 

“He really is.” Teddy interjected. “And he never lets us forget it.”

 

“Now that’s hardly true. Isla just likes the stories is all. And you two are nigh inseparable when at home.”

 

“Professor Potter.” Professor Lombard called across the open yard. “The Headmistress would like to see you.”

 

“Very well.” He replied jumping up. “Make sure you tell ‘em good now Ted. I might even do a quiz on it in class.”

 

Teddy just rolled his eyes as the Professor departed but all three others were watching him expectantly. “Fine. Yes, he is that Harry Potter. Yes, he is my godfather. And yes, his jokes are better than Uncle Ron’s.”

 

“Your godfather is the famous war hero?” Jenny was still sceptical.

 

“Big deal. I’m sure you lot have some famous family.” At that Jenny quickly returned to her book.

 

“Well, well. Who is it?” Teddy asked.

 

“Who’s what?”

 

“No one ever gives up the subject that quickly unless they’re hiding something themselves.”

 

Logan and Elyssa were fascinated by the exchange so much they never noticed the person sneaking up on them until it was too late. They were just a blur as they tackled the kneeling from of Elyssa sideways straight into the water drenching them both in an instant.

 

Logan and Teddy were on their feet, wands out in seconds as Jenny just checked to ensure her books hadn’t been as badly splashed as she had.

 

“Surprise.” The figure called surfacing with Elyssa still held firmly in her arms.

 

“God Alex, what is wrong with you.” A second figure asked watching from behind the group.

 

“Oh, bite me Xander. So how was the train ride?” Alex asked, leading Elyssa from the water as she rubbed her eyes and spat a bunch of water at the confused boy’s feet.

 

“Definitely drier than this.” Elyssa said as she hugged the new girl tightly. “I missed you though.”

 

Now utterly baffled Logan had to ask. “Um, what just happened?”

 

“Everyone, this is my best friend Alex and her brother Xander Griffin. We’ve lived round the corner from one another for years.”

 

“Yes. Many, long years.” Xander chided sitting under the tree by Jenny. “Many years.”

 

“So, how was the trip? Do you bring me anything?”

 

Alex wrung out her hair as she joined them on the sun-drenched lawn. Her pale skin shone brightly in the sunlight contrasting heavily with her brown hair and eyes. “Just my shining personality. The usual.”

 

Elyssa finally looked comfortable for the first time since Logan had met her on the train. But he was still confused as to where the new pair had come from. “But, neither of you were at breakfast this morning. Were you?”

 

“No, we weren’t.” Xander replied, eyes closed as he rested against the broad trunk behind him.

 

“We just got in now. Holiday ran a little over. But these things happen when we let Dad use muggle transport to get us home. We’d have been back days ago if we’d just used a portkey.” Alex added.

 

“At least we didn’t have to get sorted in front of everyone.”

 

Alex gave Xander a dirty look which he returned with equal vigour before returning to his resting position, as the others continued to chatter into the late afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**A/N:** I know it's been four years but I haven't abandoned this. I finally got to introduce one of my favourite characters.  
>  Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as it's been so long I want to make sure it still feels right for the rest of the story.  
>  **TyrannicFeenix**  
> 


End file.
